The Dark Side Loyalty
by Wolfie Odinson
Summary: A wolf joins the Dark Side. What does it mean when she suddenly meets Leia and Luke Skywalker?


I never meant to join the Dark Side. It just… kinda happened. Sure, I've always been a frightened little pup with no home or family or friends whatsoever. I got around by smuggling myself into ship cargo- which is how I ended up in an Imperial Cruiser.

But I suppose I should begin at the beginning. This is my story- of my life and how I ended up as a Dark Side prisoner.

I'd always been a simple wolf. I was an odd being, even by the universe's standards. I could speak both my language and the universal language, but I was a wild being. I had no place in any world, unless I was a pet or a slave animal. I'd never been either, and it seemed no one wanted me for it either. I'd scrounge around in each galaxy for food and shelter, and when I'd had enough of the planet I would smuggle myself into cargo crates and get off wherever the crates were unloaded.

I was two years old- not quite a pup but not an adult either- and I was pretty thin and scruffy. I was a pale sandy color, with an auburn mane and green eyes. I had big, awkward paws and a long, fluffy tail. It was when I was living on Cathar that I decided to smuggle myself once again and see the rest of the galaxy. I'd had enough of the feline race of snoots.

I left my shelter in an old building shared by squatters and vermin in search of any cargo hold. The Cathar people had seen enough of me to know when I was in a hurry to get somewhere, what with me and my odd gait. I bounced around a lot when I trotted quickly, and I always held my head low and stared straight ahead.

I entered a rather large building and found myself surrounded by cargo. It was easy to find an open crate, and the one I picked was very large indeed. It was filled with straw and various foods in even smaller crates. I circled and made a nest with the provisions and laid down.

That was the first time I had ever seen Darth Vader.

I had no sooner gotten myself settled in when I head a deep, frightening voice speak.

"These are our provisions?"

There was the sound of a respirator as well.

"Yes, sir. There's enough to last us on your private ship to Tatooine." Answered another voice. It seemed mechanical, in a way.

"Good." Said the first voice.

I peeked my head out of the box just a bit to see who was speaking. I'd never seen the creatures I'd smuggled on board with. Why I decided to look then… I'll never know. I shuddered when I saw him.

Clothed in black, smelling of metal and flesh, of hatred and death, with a black cape and a helmet that held emotion even in its frozen state, was Darth Vader. I held my breath and tucked my tail in. He was huge compared to the other men in white around him.

"Make sure it is loaded properly. I will not have any mistakes." Vader growled. I'd heard of him before, enough to recognize who he was. I knew he was a murderer and a puppet to someone important.

I laid back down in the straw and curled up tightly. I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping he'd go away and I wouldn't be found. I also hoped I wasn't in his cargo.

I decided to doze for a little while. Big mistake, as I soon found out.

I woke up to banging noises and sneezed. There was more straw in the box, and all the light was gone. I remembered that it was somewhat odd for cargo to be made of wood nowadays, but I was in a wooden crate and realized that I was being nailed in. there were some slats in the wood and small holes, but not enough for air when I needed it.

I kept myself silent as the box suddenly lurched and began moving. I just kept myself curled up and still. Eventually the box stopped moving and I felt better. I then began to worry about air. Who knew how long I'd be in here, much less how long it would be before the box was opened?

I knew sleeping would be one of the only ways time would move faster. So I slept. I dreamt about belonging somewhere and being loved. I dreamt about death. I dreamt about having odd abilities. And my final dream was one I'll never forget. I dreamt about having an odd ability that brought me to Darth Vader and made me kneel before him. He reached out his hand to me and said, "Come to the Dark Side." I placed my paw on his outstretched hand and white light blinded us both.

That must have been how he found me in that box. I woke up to the sound of wood being pried apart and burrowed deep into the straw.

"Lord Vader, are you sure you feel something in this box that shouldn't be there?" asked a metallic voice.

"Do not question me. Turn the box over if you have to. Search every inch until you find it." Snarled Vader's voice.

I cowered. I was in for it now.

Light penetrated the darkness and I stayed very still in my straw cover. I felt movements around the straw and finally on my back. Whoever's hand that was decided to use it to pinch me.

And boy, did they pinch hard.

I yelped and jumped straight into the air. I bashed my head into a white helmet's chin and scrambled on top of the box's side. I made a clumsy leap and landed paws to chest of Darth Vader himself. As we crashed down to the floor I skittered madly into the hallway and took off. Laser beams were fired at me and bounced off the walls. I jumped and narrowly missed getting hit by a deadly beam and turned another corner. I slid right between the legs of more guys in white and slid into a droid, knocking it over.

I jumped over the droid and ran right into a corner.

_Shit!_ I thought. _What have I done!_

I turned around slowly, panting hard. I lowered myself to the ground and pressed into the corner as far as I could go.

The men in white blocked any and all escape routes as Darth Vader stormed over to me. The men parted and he held out his hand in a cupped gesture. I felt my throat close and began to struggle with breathing.

"Who are you? How did you get on this ship?" Vader demanded. He let his hand drop and I gulped in air, coughing and gasping and crying.

"I haven't a name… sir… and I… was sleeping in that… box when you… woke me up here…" I sputtered out.

I cowered and tried to regulate my breathing.

"How is it that you can use the Force?" Vader snapped.

"F-Force? What are you… talking about?" I asked.

"You knocked me over with the Force. There's no way you- a scruffy, malnourished, inbred animal- could be a Jedi." Vader snarled.

That did it. "_What did you call me?"_

I felt my anger rise. I didn't notice the men in white start stepping back and behind Vader. My full attention was on him, and he seemed to be struggling with standing as he was.

_"An inbred animal, am I? For your information, sir, I happen to be a pureblood of my kind and damn proud of it!"_ I snarled, letting my mane rise in fury.

Darth Vader took a harried step backwards and stumbled. He fell to one knee and feebly reached a hand towards me.

"_Stop."_ Groaned a voice in my head. _"Enough of this madness."_

I shook my head, confused. Darth Vader seemed relieved. "Master?"

"You shut up!" I barked. "You can't possibly hear what's going on in my head!"

_"Easy now, youngling. I wish to meet you. Follow Darth Vader into his chambers and converse with me. I find myself interested in your abilities."_ The voice in my head cackled. I dropped to the floor, exhausted and out of breath. Darth Vader stood up and strode over to me. He knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder. I snapped at his hand, but he was too quick.

I dropped my head to the floor and sighed, closing my eyes.

I had no idea I was about to meet Emperor Palpatine himself.

Of course, I didn't really have much time to rest either. I was exhausted, but that didn't stop Vader from annoying me to my paws and leading the way.

_Master, couldn't I just put a collar or a leash or something on her? _Vader asked.

_No._ came the reply.

"Shut up." I snarled. "You're not getting a collar anywhere near me."

_So you can hear us?_ The voice asked.

"Yes." I snapped, tail flicking back and forth irritably.

_I see… I see._

Vader grumbled and turned a corner, cutting me off. I snarled silently but kept behind him.

"We're here." He said, opening a door. As it slid aside, I saw a chamber full of deceit, death, darkness, and hatred.

"A wise observation. Please, come in." the voice that had previously been in my head was now very real.

_Don't do it!_ Cried a voice from within me.

I hesitated.

Vader walked right past me and knelt down before a hooded figure.

_You'll regret it. Don't do it! You'll never come back! _The voice pleaded.

I stepped over the threshold and into what was to be my new life.

I strode boldly over to the figure and stopped next to Vader, who was still kneeling.

"Will you not bow to your Emperor?" the cloaked being asked.

"I, sir, am a wolf. Wolves do not bow to anyone, neither would we even know how." I said, raising a paw and slamming it down on the cold floor.

Vader threw a look at me. "Bow before your master." He hissed.

"Will you sit, then?" the "Emperor" asked.

I sat down heavily, keeping my eyes on this being.

"You talk in two languages. Very uncommon for a mutt. But I can see that you're obviously not the average mongrel." He said.

Rage flew inside me again. "_I am not a mongrel!"_

"But you must be." I could hear the sneer in that old voice. "How else could you talk?"

I stood up and raised my hackles. "_Call me a mongrel once more, old man."_

"You do not fear me."

"_Of course not!_" I yelled, unsheathing my claws.

"And yet, you fear being called something you claim that you are not. Fear gives in to hatred. Allow it to take over you. Let it possess you."

_"SHUT UP!"_ I screamed. Then I leapt at him, aiming for a shoulder- an arm- anything to bite and drive home a point.

I hadn't even made it halfway when I was in agonizing pain. I dropped to the floor and writhed, holding my breath and trying not to scream. But I couldn't hold out any longer…

Vader stood. My vision was shakey and all over the place as I writhed. I saw glimpses of him watching me and reaching for something on his belt in between bolts of blue light.

And then the pain was gone.

I panted for breath, my breath dragging out squeaky whines from my vocal cords. I lay on my side as I had been left.

"Shall I kill her, Master?" Vader asked.

I lay still, panting and unmoving.

"No. Take her to a cell and leave her there for a little bit." The cloaked figure said, turning from me and walking towards a throne.

Vader walked over to me, grabbed my scruff, and dragged me off.

I passed out at some point. I remember just waking up in a white cell, chained to the wall but with enough links to allow me to move around with ease. I growled and tried to reach the door. My chain kept me about two feet away from it, and no amount of straining would let me reach it.

I sat down to think. _I told you._

I flattened my ears. _Silence, voice from within._

_ I told you this would happen. I cannot help you now._ The voice growled.

I barked and snapped my jaws angrily. Then I stood, circled, and lay down heavily in a tight circle. The collar around my neck was very uncomfortable.

I wondered what Vader had meant by "Force." I had no idea what it was. But the feeling of rage…

I'd always felt stronger when I was angry. Adrenaline rush, I had thought.

The door to my chamber opened suddenly with no warning. I closed my eyes, although my back was to the door.

"Still asleep? Lord Vader, are you sure…?" asked a male voice.

"Close the door and leave us be." Vader's mechanical voice growled.

The door shut with a click and I listened to the sounds of someone sitting down.

"I know you're awake." The respirator croaked.

I flicked an ear towards Vader.

"I wanted to speak to you. The Emperor will forgive you for your actions against him and the Empire."

I rolled my eyes to the left, where I'd presumed he was sitting. I was right.

"You've been asleep for three and a half days. What with how you used the Force so irresponsibly, it's a wonder how you're still _alive_." Vader said.

I lifted my head and glared at him. I didn't say a word. My ears flattened against my skull.

"I must go. I have other prisoners to deal with. However…" Vader stood and strode to the door. "One could always escape using the Force."

He knocked once and was let out. I pondered.

"I still don't know what the Force is." I grumbled.

The rest of my day was full of trying to the break the chain and get the collar off my neck.

"Come on…" I whined, trying to pull my head through and kicking at the collar with my back paws.

Finally I gave up and sat, looking down at my paws.

_The Force is strong within you._ It was that voice from within. _If only you could harness it._

_ But how?_ I thought.

_Focus._ Came the answer.

I looked at the chain, staring at a link.

_Imagine the link contracting into itself until it cut through the other links._ The voice said.

I did so.

I concentrated for a long time and felt like I was hallucinating a little when the link contracted. It became smaller and smaller until it was so small the two links connected to it looked as though they would break.

I jumped and lost concentration as the door to my cell opened abruptly. I looked over at the door and rushed it, naturally getting yanked back and snarling.

"Dinner." Said a man in white. He placed a bowl of something on the floor and kicked it to me. I growled and snapped, sending strings of saliva into the air and on the floor.

The door shut, and I looked down at the bowl. It looked all right, whatever it was. I gobbled the mush down and looked back at the link. Small and tight.

I blinked and concentrated with my eyes closed.

I head the sharpest PING! and opened my eyes to see cut links and a separated chain.

I wagged my tail. "Yes!"

Now for the door.

I snuffled it and stood on my hind legs, looking for something to place my paws on. There was an indentation, which I easily assumed to be a handle, but it would not turn.

_Use the vents._ The voice from within suggested.

I wandered over to an air vent and scratched it open. A quick squirm and I was in the air duct. Paw after paw, I followed my instincts through the passageways. Eventually, other grated openings began to catch my eye. One in particular called to me, and I made my way over.

"Master, why would you want to keep it? Strong in the Force she may be, but she may never convert." Vader was sitting in a black and white ball, speaking to a holographic projection of the hooded figure.

"We must try. Her power could be useful to the Dark Side. Now… I sense a panic in the cells. Go and see." The hologram disappeared.

Vader sat still for a moment and then took off as fast as he dared stride. I turned and followed the winding trails of air ducts. Eventually, I came to a room that one of the ducts came off into and trotted along there. I came to a window, hearing air rushing past. I heard a bang and took off as silently as I could.

I stopped when I heard voices and flattened myself against the wall.

"But what, exactly, are we looking for?" asked a male voice.

"That animal thing from a few days ago." Answered another voice.

I held my breath as the two men in white passed me and silently slid off once they were gone. I kept my eyes in their direction while walking in the opposite, and when I turned my head back in my direction I found myself in some type of control room.

I looked around, jaw agape. It was huge and full of levers, switches, and blinking lights.

I was so in awe I never heard the footsteps behind me.

"So… you tried to escape, did you?" I jumped. It was Vader. I looked at him for a split second and then took off.

"You won't get far with that chain rattling and giving you away!" he yelled, following me in a quick walk.

I jumped off a ramp and skidded onto another, galloping towards a darkened room.

But Vader had been right about the chain.

It got caught between ramps, resulting in choking me and forcing a yelp from my throat.

Vader was there, staring at me. I lunged and tried to writhe out of the collar, crying and twisting madly.

Vader walked over to me calmly and kneeled. I flattened my ears and snarled a toothy snarl.

He reached out his hand and touched my shoulder. I jumped and tried to scramble away, but he caught my chain and dragged me close to him. I put all my strength into resisting the pull. But it was to no avail. I was pulled over to him, where he pulled me into his lap and hugged me around the neck.

I went limp.

This was a new sensation.

No one had ever… hugged me before.

I began to breathe easier, relaxing more and more. Eventually, my tail attained a mind of its own and began to wag back and forth gently.

"No one has ever held you like this before, have they?" Vader asked.

I whined a hoarse whine. I didn't want him to let me go.

"No one's ever petted you before, have they?" he asked.

He began to rub my belly, and I lifted my leg, accepting the attention.

"You poor beast." Vader said.

I sighed a relaxed, happy sigh.

But it was over all too soon. Vader shoved me off his lap and stood up, grabbing the chain. I flattened my ears and locked myself into a resistance position.

"Take this thing off me." I demanded.

"Come with me." Vader said, winding the chain around his hand.

I twisted my head, trying to escape the collar.

Vader began to walk, dragging me off with him. Eventually I stopped resisting, but I kept as far back as chain and stride would allow. Back we went into the hooded figure's room.

Vader pushed my rump down and kneeled. "I caught her, Master."

"So it seems." The old voice cracked.

I sat tall, ears askew.

"Let's begin again. I am Emperor Palpatine. This is Darth Vader. And, you are…?" Emperoro Palpatine asked.

I sighed. "Sir, I have no name. I go by nothing. Please let me go."

"Release her collar." The Emperoro commanded. Vader reached over and took the metal off my neck. I stood and shook my fur out. Then I sat again.

"You are very strong with the Force, young one." The Emperor said. "And yet, you're malnourished and dehydrated. Tell me, how is it you were able to board the ship?"

"I am a traveler, sir." I said. "I have no home planet. I travel by stowing myself away in cargo and go wherever it goes. Hunting is very poor in many areas."

"And what is it you hunt?" The Emperor asked.

"Anything." I answered. "I'm not picky."

"What would you say to an offer of food whenever you wished, power over everyone, and a permanent home?" The Emperor asked.

I shook my head. "I could not say. I don't care for power. Food should be earned. But a home would be nice. I've never belonged anywhere."

"What if your food was well earned by the use of power?"

I thought for a moment. "It sounds rather enticing. What exactly are you offering?"

"Become my apprentice. I will teach you how to use the Force. You will belong here, and you will always have food and power." The Emperor said. "All you have to do is swear loyalty to me and join the Dark Side."

I thought about it. I stood and walked in circles and paced back and forth. _Free food… and a home… it's really enticing._

My voice from within had nothing to say.

I walked back over to Vader and raised my tail. "I…"

Vader and the Emperor looked at me expectantly.

"I… I accept your most gracious offer."

The Emperor strode over to me slowly and placed his hand on my head. "Do you swear to be loyal to me, without question?"

"I do." I said.

"Do you swear to uphold the honor of the Dark Side?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to follow every order I give you, without fail, without question?"

"…Yes."

"And do you swear never to trust a Jedi, nor join them?"

"Yes."

"Arise, Darth Wolf."

I rose. Immediately I felt different. I felt more powerful, more stronger… more feared.

_What…have you done…_ My voice from within was squelched by a burst of fire from within my soul.

"You and Vader will have your first mission together… when we reach Tatooine. Rest up and gather your strength." The Emperor drawled.

Vader got up and left. I followed slowly, walking a little oddly. Vader was waiting for me when I came out of the Emperor's chambers.

"We will prepare a room for you. In the meantime, feel free to explore your new home." He rasped. Then, with a swirl of his capes, Darth Vader left me in the clean, white hallway. I decided to find a place to rest and let my body settle down.

I took shelter in an old, unused air duct. It was dark and confined and comfortable. I curled up in a little ball and sighed, content and feeling secure.

_I thought you thought of Darth Vader as a murderer?_

"Shut up, voice." I grumbled.

_And yet you've become a murderer yourself._

"I'm not going to kill anybody."

_We'll see._

I rolled over onto my other side and curled up even tighter.

It was a fitful sleep I had in that air duct. Dust bothered my nose, and my voice from within kept annoying me in my dreams. That and my body was still burning with some kind of desire that I was somehow easily resisting and yet being affected by. I kept dreaming that my once green eyes were now dark yellow tinged with red. I was always very angry and needed to meditate a lot. It was a terrible dream.

I finally awoke and shook vigorously. I stepped out of the air duct, stretching, and decided to explore the ship. It was huge. I learned that the men in white were called 'Storm Troopers'. They were below my rank of Sith. I explored room upon room, finding a few space rats for a snack along the way. I finally came to an odd chamber.

It had a giant black round object in the middle of it. I wondered if it was perhaps an egg of some kind. I felt that I shouldn't be here.

Of course, I ignored that feeling.

I went over to the egg and sniffed my way around it. Darth Vader's scent was very strong here. There was a black button on the side, compelling me to push it. My paw fitted perfectly on the button and the egg swirled open, breaking apart and exposing a white interior. I snuffled and stepped into the egg. There was a place to sit, but it was much too large for me. I laid down like a sphinx and flicked my tail.

I had to have hit a button, for the chamber swirled and closed.

I felt strangely calm, for being locked up in an odd room. It was quiet, and I felt no urge to escape at all. I recognized this egg as the one I had seen from the air ducts. The chamber filled with some fog, but not too much, and I felt even more relaxed. I sat up and closed my eyes, clearing my mind and breathing.

I don't know how long I was in there. I only broke my meditation when my ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps.

I felt a spot off-balance when the egg swirled and opened. I looked up into the helmet of Darth Vader.

"Get out." He snarled.

I strode boldly out of the egg and walked away, with my head and tail high and my claws clicking on the polished floor.

I heard the egg close and knew Darth Vader was inside, meditating as I had been.

Then I heard a sneeze. I whipped around, on full alert. A Storm Trooper was trying to walk away from me, sneezing every so often.

_Is he allergic to me?_ I wondered.

I went along my way. It was getting a little cold now, and my stomach rumbled. The rats were long digested.

I tried to track down some food. Obviously, since it was a ship, there wasn't much to hunt. I finally sat down and raised my head, letting a disgruntled, disappointed whine escape from my throat.

_You are hungry._ The Emperor!

"Yes, sir." I said, feeling ashamed.

_You are to call me 'Master' from now on. Dining arrangements have been made for you. Darth Vader saw to that._

I set off to find Darth Vader right away. My stomach was gnawing away at my insides.

I eventually found him in that egg still. I sat down and thumped my tail.

The egg remained stationary.

I whined.

_If you're hungry, you must make your presence known. Feed your impatience._

"That's the thing, s-er, Master." I replied. "I don't know how to make my presence known. And patience is a virtue."

There was a feeling of despair.

The egg swirled and opened up. Darth Vader ambled out. I stood and wagged my tail.

Darth Vader looked at me. "What?"

"Uh… I- um, never mind." I squeaked.

Darth Vader crossed his arms and drummed his fingers on his left hand against his right arm. "You want something. Spit it out."

I tucked my tail in and backed up slowly. "I… I was just… I was just wondering…"

I hit the door. It didn't open when I turned around to look at it. I looked back at Vader.

"I'm hungry." I whimpered, laying low against the floor.

_Are you serious? _Darth Vader's angry thoughts echoed in my head. _Master, are you SURE this thing's worth training in the Force?_

_ Darth…_ Master's voice growled. _Do not question me._

_ I'm sorry, _I chimed in. _but Vader scares me._

There was silence. In front of me, Darth Vader balled his hands into angry fists.

_How DOES it do that? _He snarled.

_It seems that our private conversations are no longer private._ Master's voice sounded impressed. _This pup is stronger in the Force than I had imagined._

_ Master, did you think the same as I did? When it lodged into our thoughts the first time, did you also think it was a one-time fluke?_ Vader asked.

_I'm NOT an "it", I'm a SHE! _I snarled, hunching my back and lifting my lips.

_Indeed. But it seems it wasn't._ Master said.

I was getting more angry at Darth Vader. Master seemed kind and caring. No reason to be angry with him.

Vader unballed his hands. _Shall I feed her?_

_ Yes. _Master drawled.

I stood, tail still tucked- but somewhat loosely- and waited for Vader to take me to my food.

He led me along, muttering under his breath to himself. I had to trot to keep up with his lengthy strides.

Finally, we reached a room with many tables and a delicious smell. Storm Troopers were happily eating their food and gossiping. I noticed that they were all male- and they all seemed to resemble each other in one way or another.

Vader led me to a table as far away from the troopers as possible. "This is where you will eat."

I sat down at one of the tables, jumping on a bench. A droid put a tray of food down for me on the table.

I looked at the odd food. Some of it even looked alive.

Perfect.

I dived into my dish, making a lot of noise and scattering food everywhere. I licked everything clean twice and looked at Darth Vader with a lick of my jowls.

Somehow, I could just tell that he was shocked and disgusted and amused all at the same time.

"Should I get you another?" He asked uncertainly.

"YEAH!" I wagged my tail. "It was good."

The second course yielded the same results.

And the same reaction.

"You're going to have to learn proper etiquette, Wolf." Darth Vader said, addressing me by name for the first time. "That was a disgusting display."

"That's just how I eat." I explained, licking my snout to make sure I hadn't missed any delicious bits.

"I've had your room prepared. Let us seek it out." Vader led the way, me trotting along happily behind.

My room was very large, with plenty of space to run around in. I jumped on the bed right away, wagging my tail and rolling all over.

_It's way too lighthearted to be a Sith, Master._ Vader groaned, sitting down on the bed beside me as I sat up and nudged him with my snout.

_Indeed… but the power she wields is quite powerful _Master said.

I bounced on Darth Vader's shoulders and back on the bed.

_I can still hear you._ I grinned.

But then my ear picked up something. An odd sound. I felt a wave of disturbance and strangeness emanating from my core. I whipped my head around to stare at the door.

_GRRRRRRRRRRR…_ I growled, jumped off the bed, and carefully stalked my way to the door.

"What are you doing?" Darth Vader asked annoyedly.

I continued growling, assuming a pointed stance at the door. Darth Vader strode over and opened the door. I carefully stepped out and turned left, following my senses.

Darth Vader didn't move, but suddenly thought a shocked thought.

_!_

I trotted faster, not knowing what I was doing or where I was going. I stopped growling and kept to a silent snarl. I slowed down and stopped, crouching by a door. I flattened my ears as Darth Vader strode up behind me.

"Something doesn't feel right." I snarled.

"A disturbance in the Force." Darth Vader said.

_Darth Wolf truly has some strange power… to sense it before we did._ Master's voice rang in our heads.

I sniffed the air, stood, and boldly walked into the room. It was a ship's bay, I knew that much. Something else was here…

I barked and lunged. SMASH!

I crashed into a shiny leg of steel from one of the ships. Darth Vader was talking to some of the Storm Troopers and nodding. I shook myself and growled at the steel leg.

Growling back at me was a monster.

I jumped backwards, taken aback. Then I padded forwards and sniffed the monster.

Yellow eyes tinged with red… Fur turning a bit red…

_Is that… me? _I dared ask

No one answered.

"Darth Wolf. Over here." Darth Vader was waving me over. "Sniff this."

I glanced back at the monster in my reflection and leapt over to Vader. I sniffed his hand- a long strip of cloth was in it, balled n his fist.

"I don't recognize it." I said.

"Can you track it?" a Storm Trooper asked.

I sniffed the air.

"We don't need that when I can use the F-" Darth Vader began to say.

"INTRUDER!" I shrieked, running after the trail. "INTRUDER ALERT!"

Storm Troopers followed me as I tracked the scent. I got worried as the smell grew stronger. Whoever it was- whatever it was- was headed straight for…

"MASTER!" I yelped, as the Storm Troopers opened the chamber doors for me. I leapt into the air and landed in front of Master's steps. "Master, there's danger here!"

Darth Vader pushed his way in the doors. "I felt it too, Master."

Master looked at us both. I could not read his expression- well, I couldn't see his face either.

I began to sniff around the room. And then I stiffened. A boy. A boy was hidden in the shadows under my Master's throne.

"Nice doggie." He whispered.

I snarled silently, showing him I wasn't friendly.

"Please, doggie…" the boy pleaded. I cautiously stepped forward and grabbed the boy's sleeve in my teeth. He followed me well enough at first…

…until he saw I had led him right into Master's line of view.

He tried to run, but Darth Vader grabbed his arm and I latched on to his leg. He couldn't have been older than twelve, with fair skin and black hair. He had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Master asked kindly.

"A stowaway." The boy answered. "From one of your own ships."

"What do you wish to accomplish?" Master asked.

"I have heard of a great many bounties awaiting my revenge." The boy answered. "My father was Jango Fett."

"That would make you Boba Fett." Darth Vader said.

"Yes." Boba answered.

"Release him." Master said. I let go, feeling the iron taste of blood. I had bitten down too hard. And yet, I felt that this boy meant serious harm to my Master. I stepped a few paces away and sat.

"Darth Vader…" Master said. Vader looked defeated.

No sooner had Darth Vader released his hold on the boy's arm than had he leapt for my Master. I leapt after him, and we both collided in the air.

I scratched and bit as the boy punched and swore and kicked. Anger was rising from within me…

"Kill him, Darth Wolf. Prove your loyalty to me. This is not Boba Fett." Master said.

Darth Vader looked like he wanted to kill the boy himself. He had drawn a long metal object out of his belt.

I pinned the boy with my teeth on his neck. _Master, I cannot kill him. He is but a boy!_

_ You WILL kill him. _Master snarled angrily. I was frightened.

The overbearing anger and fear filled my head and clouded my thoughts. I knew I had to either kill this boy myself or we would both die.

"Master, let me do it." Darth Vader said.

"No. It is time for Darth Wolf to learn to follow my orders." Master said.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to the boy, holding him down with my paws on his chest. "I'll make it quick."

I lunged and ripped out his throat. Blood gushed everywhere, and the boy's eyes remained wide and unbelieving. I spat out whatever blood I could and stepped away from the body, rubbing my muzzle with my paw.

"Blood suits you, beast." Master said. "Come to me."

I tucked my tail in and slank to my Master. "I failed you in my hesitance."

"Indeed you did. And you must be punished." Master said, cupping my bloodied face in his cold hands.

I flinched, closing my eyes tightly. I wondered if he was going to send those blue bolts at me again.

"Face your punishment." Master commanded. I forced my eyes open. I stared into Master's eyes for the first time. They were unsettling, and gold- nothing like mine, though. I wanted to pull away, but all I could do was tuck my tail in tighter. And then the pain struck.

The blue bolts had returned. Master held my face still, and I writhed in pain. But I never made a sound. I slammed against Master's hands and squirmed forward. I pushed my lips out and showed my tightly clenched teeth. I do not know how long it went for.

Master finally released me, and I sank in a heap onto the cool floor.

"I will… not fail… to follow orders again, Master…" I croaked.

"Get up. On your feet." Master commanded.

I stood shakily, my body protesting with every step. I threw my head up high.

"Out." Master waved his hand and turned his back on me. I turned and walked out of his chambers, feeling the waves of mental laughter Darth Vader was sending at me with every step.

_Soon._ I snarled. _Soon I'LL be the one laughing._

Darth Vader seemed even more amused by this.

"Let your hatred grow, my young apprentice." Master whispered. "Let it fester and wound until you can hold it no longer."

I rested then. I did not sleep, but I rested. It hurt to do anything involving movement. I knew I deserved it- pet must follow their master's orders, after all. In this case, the apprentice must follow the master. I also listened to the mental conversations Master and Darth Vader were having. I did not intervene. I was still angry.

I hated Darth Vader with every fiber of my being. Absolutely hated him. I wasn't angry with Master, however. He had done nothing wrong to me- he had only found it fit to punish me in my insolence. If he didn't discipline me, how else would I learn?

I felt better after a time of laying down and decided to make my way cautiously to the dining hall. I munched very carefully on my food as far away from the Storm Troopers as I could. I tried not to let anything spill, but when I had drunk all my water my jowls were slick and slimy and water was dripping from my chin.

I shook my head, flinging water and saliva everywhere. I decided to go back to my room and take a quick nap.

_Come, my apprentices._

I changed direction and quickly made my way to Master's chamber. I cautiously stepped over the threshold and sat before the cloaked figure. Behind him, the stars sparkled brilliantly.

Darth Vader arrived a few moments after I did. "You called, Master?"

"I did." Master said. "It is time to take your private ship- and your partner- and hunt for Princess Leia. The trip to Tattooine has been cancelled."

"Yes, Master. We leave at once." Darth Vader stood and turned.

"Darth Wolf, this is your first mission. Do not fail to follow orders from me or your punishment won't be so light." Master said.

I stood and nodded. "Yes, Master."

I followed Darth Vader. We arrived at the Death Star and he led me inside. "I have my stations. You are welcome to either follow me or await our arrival to the Princess's ship in your quarters."

"I'll split my time." I answered. I followed him to the cockpit as he directed orders left and right.

"Lord Vader." An admiral called. "The course has been set. We are ready for takeoff at any time."

"Let us go." Darth Vader said.

I watched the stars open themselves to us, and we set off. A whole fleet of ships, and I wasn't hiding in the cargo this time! The thrill of adventure gripped me steadily.

_This isn't a game, little fool._ Darth Vader snapped.

I looked him in the eye- or, at least, what I hoped was the eye. "Do not mistake me for a lighthearted fool, for he who laughs best laughs last." I said. "If it were a game, we'd be sitting at a table of chess."

There was a shocked silence from the crew- but for only a moment. Darth Vader was angry, but he let it go.

I set off to explore the ship. It was not so large as Master's ship, and there were many more Storm Troopers on board. I trotted about, familiarizing myself with the settings.

I was unaware of my festering hatred. I wanted to spite Darth Vader every chance I got, and I welcomed the anger. It was odd- I'd always been a happy, lighthearted wolf with no intention of harming anyone.

_But you're a murderer now._ My voice from within made an appearance.

I flattened my ears.

_Murderer now, you are. A Sith, you are not._ A new voice?

_Of course I'm a Sith,_ I argued. _Master named me so._

_ Not mean much, names do. _

_ You have sided with the wrong side of the Force!_

Both of my voices were driving me mad. _Silence, both of you!_

_ Leave for now, I will. Come back soon, I will._

_ As will I._

I was confused now. These voices were neither Master nor Vader, and it seemed that only I could hear them. I shook it off.

I found a room that was unoccupied and flopped down in a corner. I closed my eyes and slept.

_My dream was strange. A light-haired youth was beside me, comforting me and giving me love. He had a scar on his face- but his eyes and words and actions were kind to me. _

_ "There, now- that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked._

_ I licked his hand gratefully._

_ I saw that he had bandaged my right foreleg and knew I had been hurt at some point. I looked at the youth and wagged my tail, but I did not smile._

_ "You're in danger if you're with me." I said._

_ "Danger? What kind of d-" The youth was cut off._

_ "Luke!" a male voice had called. "Luke, are you all right?"_

_ An old, hooded man rushed to Luke's side. "I'm fine- this, ah wolf, was it?"_

_ I nodded. _

_ "This wolf got hurt when she ran in front of the sandpeople's cruiser." Luke finished. "She got her leg hurt."_

_ The old man looked at me with kind blue eyes. He reached over to touch me…_

"Wake up, Lord Wolf. Please wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked up into a Storm Trooper's helmet. "Lord Vader requests your assistance."

I yawned and stretched. "Thank you, uh…"

The trooper tapped his helmet. "T-K42."

"T-K42. Thank you for coming to get me." I trotted off. "Please excuse me."

The Storm Trooper seemed a little shocked at my politeness.

Darth Vader was waiting for me, staring out at the stars as we puttered along. "Tell me what you see."

I looked. "There's a ship."

"Yes. Use the Force with me. We are searching for a particular presence…"

I focused on Vader's flow and threw mine in along it. I opened my eyes to see a woman in white with brown hair and brown eyes- obviously our target.

"I see her." I said.

_That is Princess Leia, leader of the Rebel Army. She's the one we must capture._ Darth Vader explained. _We will need your help._

I nodded and released my flow.

"Admiral, send a scout. We will follow shortly once the princess is in hand." Darth Vader commanded. He turned to me. "And you must come with me for the moment."

Off he strode, me following eagerly behind. "I'm going to give you a quick lesson in the Force and explain it a bit, as Master requested."

"Okay." I said.

"It will be easier than your other lessons to come." Darth Vader warned.

"That's yet to be seen." I said.

We stepped into an old, rarely-used room. It was a gym of some kind.

"The Force is the balance between the worlds of the Universe." Darth Vader said, stroking his metal cylinder. "There are two sides: The Jedi, and the Sith."

"What's a 'Jedi'?" I asked.

"The Light Side of the Force. They believe themselves to be good, but really they're annoyances and greedy, rule-loving creatures. We are Sith, as you know, and we carry the Dark Side within us. We know the true power of fear and loathing, and how much stronger that makes us." Darth Vader explained.

I sat down. "So… there are two different packs. Who's the Alpha of the Jedi?"

Darth Vader didn't answer.

When he did speak, it was off-topic. "I wonder, have you ever wielded one of these?"

He pulled his metal cylinder from his pocket and knelt down for me to sniff it. It smelled of power, anger, hatred, fear, blood, fire, and soot. I lifted my lip and drew my head away.

"Never have I smelled such a thing, nor seen one." I replied, sticking my tongue out between my teeth and flattening my ears in utter disgust.

"Can you wield one?" Darth Vader asked again.

"I'm… not sure." I replied. He stood and picked up another cylinder from the wall. This was a "practice blade", as he called it, and he put it between my paws.

"Try a few swings." He suggested, standing back. I tried to swing the cylinder around, but it kept slipping from my paws and flying across the room. I tired of the stress of it all.

"Perhaps not." Darth Vader said. "But to truly be a Sith, you must have the power to wield one of these."

I looked at the cylinder. I felt a feeling that perhaps, if I gripped it in my teeth, I could wield it better. So I lowered my head and picked the training blade up in my sharp fangs. I bit down and brought the blade from its depths within the handle. It came forth with a scream of ignition, but I did not cower from it. It wasn't an intense blade at all.

"Now we duel." Darth Vader brought his own blade- a deep, lusty red- and crossed it with mine. I cringed a bit from the heat of his blade.

"These are what we call 'lightsabers'. They are made from the light, and their colors depend on our own selves. There are many colors in the Jedi realm- and we, as Sith, have only red and black." Darth Vader smashed his blade on mine and I leapt back.

"To truly wield their power, you must create your own lightsaber. This you will do- once you're trained enough to fight. Attack me." Darth Vader commanded.

I circled, watching his every move. I saw a moment where he tripped on an unsteady bit of floor and dove for the blow.

ZWEARH!

His blade blocked mine in an instant. I backed off and circled the other way.

"A good thing to watch for. However, not every opponent will be distracted by something as simple as a trip." Darth Vader parried my next hip-aimed move. "Nor will talking."

I went back to circling. And then I felt it. I reared on my hind legs and threw myself against his blade head on. I growled and clamped down harder on the handle of my training blade. Vader's resistance let up for a single moment, and I had him. I jumped, kicked my hind legs forward, and hit him square in the stomach. He reeled back, lowering his defenses. I leapt on his shoulders, forcing him down.

Whilist on his back, I slid my blade under his throat and put a heavy paw on his head.

_One move,_ I snarled. _One move and it's all over. You're dead._

"Very good. An excellent first lesson." Darth Vader sounded as though he were in awe. "We'll leave off for the day."

I disignited my blade and leapt lightly off his back.

"Be careful, Wolf, for one day I may actually enjoy training you." Darth Vader said, patting my neck. "Now, let's check on our progress."

Off we went to the control room, where we could we the ship had overtaken the Princess's ship while we'd been away.

"We are ready to board, Lord Vader, sir." The Admiral said.

"Good. Do so. You have your orders." Darth Vader rumbled.

"When do we board?" I asked.

"Once the Princess is in custody." Darth Vader answered.

It didn't take long. Darth and I boarded a TIE Fighter and he flew us over to the Princess's ship. The Storm Troopers that were still alive had made it through every barrier and had rounded up prisoners.

"Lord Vader, what is the meaning of this? This is a peaceful mission!" a woman, clothed in white with chocolate brown hair and eyes demanded.

_The Princess Leia, _I thought. _Truly a marvel for the eyes._

_And the mind, if she's as stubborn as she looks._ Vader agreed.

He demanded to know where the Rebel Base was hidden. Leia argued that she had no idea and demanded he let her return to her peaceful Senate mission.

I grew bored with the talk and flicked my ears toward an odd, metallic sound. I followed it cautiously into a pod chamber.

"Oh, really, R2, get out of there!" a mechanical voice cried.

The were some chortled beeps and a "Woot woot WOOT woo…"

"Say what?" the mechanical voice drawled.

I slid next to the wall in the shadows. Two droids, a golden and a white and blue, were arguing as they boarded an escape pod. Something told me I should follow them.

_Listen to that feeling, and will you?_ Of course, the second voice from within.

_I think I will. No one's supposed to escape._ I crept silently and quickly into the escape pod just as the doors were closing and preparing for launch.

I sat down in the shadows, watching the droids mess with buttons and levers.

BRZZZZZZZZAPPHHHH!

We were off. I watched the stars guide us towards a planet surrounded by three moons. I looked behind me, but there were no windows to show the ship we had just left get smaller and smaller. I felt Darth Vader's impatience level rising and knew Leia was giving him a hard time.

It was odd how, though they did not know each other, Leia and Darth Vader smelled the same. And then it was gone. I could not reach Darth Vader or Master at all through the Force. It was as though it had been cut off. I panicked, feeling alone and lost. It was a terrible disturbance.

"Brace yourself, R2!" cried the gold droid.

I latched my claws deep into the metal interior. We were going to have a crash landing.

And it wasn't about to be pleasant.

BAMFPHH!

A few moments later, we had landed. Sand sprayed everywhere as we skidded to a stop. The droids made their way out of the escape pod and I followed moments later.

"Well, I'm going this way." The gold droid argued as the blue and white beeped and squeaked. They went two different directions, and I decided to follow the blue and white droid. It seemed more intelligent than it was letting on. I followed carefully, making sure to sweep away my tracks with my tail as I went.

If Vader came after me to retrieve the droids, he'd be able to feel me.

I hoped.

Eventually the droid and I came across some mountains. The droid knew I had been following- though I hadn't exactly tried to keep it a secret. He chortled and beeped along, talking in some droid language I was having difficulty understanding. I understood some words, like "friend" and "mission for Princess".

I found myself enjoying the droid's company. "I'm D- er, I'm Wolf." I said, keeping "Darth" out. I had a feeling it might be to my benefit to do so.

Pleasure to make your BWEEP WEE WOO woo…" R2 said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, jumping over a rock. We were going uphill, and at one point I had to help R2 wheel along.

Obi BURT BUR beep!" R2 chuckled.

We made it to the top of one mountain and made out way down into a valley. I felt some presences around us- unfriendly ones.

"R2…" I whispered. "We might be attacked."

R2 cheeped in agreement.

I snarled, growled, and showed my teeth. I smelled Jawas. I had met a few when they traveled around stealing droids and bits of metal. I did not care for them.

But we were outnumbered.

Jawas streamed out from nowhere and separated me and R2 before we even knew it. They jabbed at me and kept me at bay as they deactivated R2 and carried him off.

The Jawas bothering me took off as fast as they could and I raced after them. "R2!"

I jumped over the Jawas's transport and landed a good distance from it. I raised my tail in challenge. I expected them to stop or at least go around me.

They didn't.

They plowed right into me, sending me flying over their vehicle and rolling in a heap behind them. I blacked out for only a moment- but upon my awakening, I knew I had lost them. My left foreleg was bleeding for a deep gash, speckling my toes with deep red liquid. I knew blood would attract enemies and began to limp after the Jawas. I hadn't made it very far- just out of the valley- when I heard the engine of an approaching speeder. I wanted to rest but pushed myself, using the Force to dull the pain a little so I could move faster.

I didn't know how I was able to use the Force so easily without any training. The engine was nearly upon me, and I simply stopped in the middle of what I presumed to be a road.

"Hey now! Move along!" a voice shouted.

I looked at the speeder, growling a little. Two men, a light-haired youth and a larger darker male, were trying to wave me off the road. I stepped away a bit and let them pass- but I knew I could easily sit down on the tail end without being seen. So I did, and licked my injury as we zipped along.

Eventually we came to a stop. I jumped off and limped quickly behind a shed, peeking out for a moment. The two men went along their ways and I found a bin to hide in. I continued licking my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I felt a little woozy.

I felt a distant presence in my mind, and one very near to me. I had been so preoccupied with my wound I had failed to start sensing for help. The presences were not Vader or Master. They were unknown… and different to me.

_I need help._ I thought meekly. _Please, I am wounded._

_Do not worry._ It was my voice from within. _You are safe now._

The other presence- the closer one- seemed to pick up my cry, but didn't think much about it. The more distant presence seemed to care deeply and was slowly coming closer.

I laid my head on my uninjured leg, exhausted from licking the ever-flowing blood, and closed my eyes.

I opened them when my ears had picked up the rumbling of a massive vehicle.

"Uncle Owen!" it was the voice of the youth. "Uncle Owen!"

I peeked out of the bin, cracking the dried blood on my leg and letting fresh red blood flow again. It was the Jawas!

R2 was with them as well as the golden droid. "Uncle Owen" haggled with the Jawas and the youth, "Luke", picked the golden droid- who introduced himself as C3PO- and a red and white droid. R2 threw a fit and was deactivated once more. I willed something to happen so R2 could stay with C3PO.

The red and white droid blew a fuse and stopped rolling. Luke called to his uncle, and they haggled with the Jawas again. C3PO suggested Luke take R2 (which he did) and they made their way to the hut. I felt sick and dizzy and laid down again.

My ears picked up R2 rolling away and C3PO yowling at him. I knew I should follow. I scrambled out of the bin and limped to R2's side, leaving a thin trail of blood behind. R2 squeaked happily as I caught up and rolled at a slow pace. I felt the closer presence feel shock and then confusion. The once-distant presence was closer now, but not by much. I walked with R2 as long as I could before I collapsed.

R2 shrieked and circled me. I panted, whether from pain or heat it is hard to say.

R2 lowered himself and opened his top. Get in.

I slowly made my way into his hollow inside and he closed his lid. It was cool inside, and even though the blood was flowing like a river down my leg and splattering the clean insides, I felt better. R2 rolled along more slowly with my added weight.

I hadn't any idea what was going on outside. I heard some commotion, some yelling, and suddenly R2 was yowling and we fell over with a huge bump. His top opened and I slipped out halfway. I was too weak to move.

And I was too weak to grope for any kind of presence.

"Oh, R2…" Luke's voice said. I heard the youth make his way over and heard his abrupt stop. I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"I'm hurt." I managed to groan.

I was laying on my right side, and my injured left leg was clearly visible. Luke knelt down beside me and bandaged my leg with a strip of brown cloth. "There."

He helped me clamber out of R2 and then helped the droid up.

"We must hurry. It's not safe here." Another voice said.

"She's hurt, Ben!" Luke said. "I'll carry her."

"Yes. We can fix her better at my house."

Luke picked me up. We ended up in his speeder- with both R2 and C3PO intact- and headed along. Eventually we reached our destination, and I was feeling strong enough to sense that both Luke and this "Ben" character were the presences I had felt earlier.

We went inside and Ben cleaned my wound and sewed it closed. Then he wrapped it.

"I got hit by some Jawas." I explained. "I was trying to save R2."

"You are strong in the Force, youngling." Ben said, cleaning his hands of blood and attending to Luke's injuries.

I lowered my ears respectfully. "No more than you are, sir."

"Hmm." Ben said.

"R2 has a message in his drive. It's for an "Obi Wan Kenobi". Do you know him?" Luke asked.

"A friend of mine. An old friend." Ben said.

I suddenly remembered the dream I had had before all this. It was so different… and the Luke here did not have a scar of his face. Ben's eyes were blue. But I had been hit by Jawas, not sandpeople. Odd…

"Help me, Obi Wan." I brought my attention back into focus. I looked at a blue hologram.

_Princess Leia?_ I thought. _But… she's with Vader!_

"Help me, Obi Wan. You're the only one who can."

I crept closer to the blue hologram and snuffled for a scent. There wasn't one. I wondered if Leia had gotten away from Darth Vader and shrunk herself in size.

"What is this?" I asked. "It has no scent…"

"It's a hologram. A recorded message brought to life temporarily." Ben said absent mindedly.

_They are looking for you._ The voice from within warned. _You and the droids._

I knew I had to go. "I must leave now."

Ben and Luke looked at me. "So soon?"

"Yes, Luke." I said solemnly. "Thank you for your help. Ben, R2, C3PO…"

I made my way out and took off. My leg hurt, but it was well enough to run on. I followed my nose back to Luke's home, where I sensed the Storm Troopers. It took me a while to get there. It was near night when I reached his home. Even from far off I had seen the smoke and smelled the death.

I arrived on the scene just as the Storm Troopers were leaving. I stopped for only a moment to gape at the burning home and bodies of Luke's uncle and aunt. I felt sick and there was a twist in my gut. The Storm Troopers saw me and rushed to my aid.

"Lord Wolf, are you all right? You're injured!" one of the Troopers cried.

"I am in need of rest and water." I said. "Is there a little bit of water around here I can drink?"

One Storm Troopers cupped his hands together as another began to pour water into his hands. I lapped thirstily and finished all the water that was in the bottle.

"Thank you. Have you all drunk water as well?" I asked.

"We have been keeping hydrated, yes." The Troopers answered. I turned to the Trooper who had volunteered his hands as a bowl. "Thank you. I am sorry that your gloves are soaked."

"No problem, madam." The Trooper said.

We boarded the transports and went on our ways. I sat in the co-pilot's chair and rehearsed what I would say to Master and Vader. I removed all traces of a lie and told the truth to myself.

We reached the shuttle port and got in. The Storm Trooper who had let me drink from his hands strapped me in and then strapped himself in. Off we went, back to the Death Star. Once we landed, I realized I no longer felt connected to Luke…

But I was still connected to Ben somehow.

I perished the thought and made my way to Darth Vader. He was in another black egg- smaller, but nonetheless his.

"Lord Vader. Lord Wolf has been retrieved and has been brought to your presence." The Admiral, who had followed me in, announced my presence.

Vader's egg twisted and opened, and he stepped out. "That will be all, Admiral."

The Admiral stepped out of the room, leaving me alone with Vader.

"Forgive me if I sit, but I have been injured." I said, sitting down and favoring my leg. It was burning with pain and I felt dizzy again. I knew the stiches had split and the blood and sand had collected on the sticky bandage.

"Where were you?" Darth Vader demanded. "We took the Princess into custody and couldn't find you anywhere. Then we found out about the escape pod, and your presence disappeared from me."

"As did yours to mine." I said. "Two droids used an escape pod and I followed them. Why didn't you come sooner?"

"For one, we could not FIND you nor could I FEEL you." Darth Vader's anger was rising as was my own.

"That's why you should have followed the escape pod faster!" I snarled, standing on my three good legs. "I got attacked by Jawas AND I lost the droids! I needed help, and no one was there for me!"

We glared at each other, anger rolling off the walls. I hadn't realized I'd been snarling the whole time. I grew even angrier.

"Someone was there for you." Vader accused. "Who dressed your wound?"

"Some YOUTH of that planet." I growled. "But good job he did."

My anger was rising nearly out of control now. I fought to keep it down. Vader eventually caved, and his anger withered away.

"Let's report to Master and get your wound looked at." He sighed.

He called Master from a large wall of buttons. A blue hologram- the same as the Princess's- broke through the wall.

Vader knelt and I sat, favoring my leg.

"Arise, my apprentices." Master's cool voice ordered.

I stood, and Vader looked up. "Master, all is well now."

Master looked at me. "Lord Wolf, you disappeared from my presence suddenly. How?"

"I should ask the same thing." I huffed.

Vader explained what had happened. "…and the next thing we knew, she was gone and I could not feel her anywhere."

"I couldn't feel either of you as well, and I was injured by Jawas. And I lost the dr-"

I stopped and whined. I knew something was coming… something new.

All three of us felt a sudden wave of shock and grief. I shook my head, trying to clear it out. Darth Vader and Master let the waves of anguish roll off them.

And then it was gone- but the presence burned brightly in all our minds.

"It would seem… we have a new threat." Master said. "One that Lord Wolf has again detected before either of us."

Vader threw jealousy into my head and I sent smugness right back.

"It would seem… that this new threat is the son of Anakin Skywalker." Master said.

"How is this possible?" Darth Vader asked.

"Can I get a doctor or something?" I snapped, my leg aching and feeling dizzy again.

"Darth Vader, I shall see you in private later. For now, attend to Darth Wolf's wounds." Master disappeared.

Darth Vader scooped me up and carried me off to a hospital wing. There, he placed me on a metal table and a doctor droid took off my bandages.

"What did the droids look like?" Darth Vader asked.

"One was a two-leg, and it was gold. He was also very AOW! Annoying." I said. "He was missing some pAAAAARGH! Would you quit that yanking?" I snapped at the droid, who had been ripping the bandage off piece by piece in a very painful manner.

"Sorry, patient." The droid answered.

"Ugh… and the second one was a blue and white wheeled one." I finished, snapping at the droid again.

At least it had gotten the bandage off.

"I see…" Vader growled. The droid began to pull out the stitching. I hated the feeling of the bloodied thread sliding out from my skin.

"Patient has lost a lot of blood. We must keep patient off patient's feet for one week. Bedridden. Doctor's orders." The droid drawled.

"A week? I have work to do." I growled. "I still have training, and Master might have a mission for me!"

Darth Vader put a hand on my head. "I will explain. Do as the droid doctor says. It would be such a pleasurable waste to lose you to blood loss."

I snarled. "You would just LOVE to get rid of me, wouldn't you."

Vader did not answer me.

The droid sewed my wound closed and applied another bandage, and Darth Vader carried me off to my chamber.

"What happened to the Princess?" I asked. Darth Vader placed me on the bed.

"She is in custody, but is being rather stubborn about telling us where the Rebel Base is. We're going to have to use some other means of getting the truth from her." Darth Vader said, sitting down himself.

"Are we going to kill her?" I asked, remembering the youth I had been ordered to murder. "I will follow orders this time. I'll rip out her throat, and watch the blood flow."

"Although it's tempting, we cannot kill her… yet." Darth Vader said.

I put my head down on my hurt leg and sighed. "Is there anything I can learn about the Force while I'm bedridden?"

"You can learn how to concentrate and meditate." Vader offered. "I must attend to business, but if you can concentrate on lifting some of the furniture in here and holding it in the air for some time you'd be well off. Rest first, now. Don't tire yourself out needlessly."

He stood and left.

"That's all?" I asked myself. I looked around. My bed, a table, a chair, and a couch. I'd work on the chair first… after I slept.

_My body was burning. Fur was being singed off and becoming blacker and blacker with the time that passed. But that wasn't my concern. No, my concern was fighting. I was dueling with a middle-aged man with fierce blue eyes. Our sabers clashed, and I was trying to keep my balance as we raced across a lake of lava._

_ The man and I landed on the ground of lava rocks, poised and ready to go at it again._

_ "Don't do this, Anakin." The man pleaded._

_ I lunged. "Shut up!"_

_ We dueled frantically, and I leapt into the air. I knew I was going to win…_

_ I landed in a heap of pain. The man had cut off both of my legs and one arm!_

_ I writhed in pain, howling madly. _

_ "I loved you, Anakin!" the man yelled. "You were a son to me!"_

_ "I HATE YOU!" I screamed._

_ "You were the Chosen One!" the man cried._

_ My tail fur, close to the lava's edge, caught fire. My whole body burned as the flesh blackened and the fur ignited and crisped away. I cried in pain and fury._

_ Some time later, I tried to crawl away with my one arm left. I rolled over onto my back._

_ I blacked out; for when I opened my eyes again it was to look into the worried face of Master._

_ "Mas…ter…" I croaked, reaching my one paw up. He took it and held it._

_ There was a long, painful operation. New legs and a new arm- all metal- were forced onto my body. I was clothed in black, black clothes. I looked up wearily at the ceiling and saw a helmet being lowered onto my face. I whined, wanting to fight the helmet._

_ I didn't fight. The helmet was secured… and I took my first breath of many behind the mask._

_ Hoo… ber… hoo… ber…_

_ I felt ground beneath my feet. I was standing straight, but I was still restrained._

_ "Lord Vader… can you hear me?" Master asked._

_ "Yes… Master." I answered. "Where is she? Where is Padme? Is she all right? Is she safe?"_

_ "It seems… that in your anger… YOU killed her." Master replied._

_ "I… couldn't have.." I answered, shocked. I kicked free of my restraints and yanked my arms free._

_ "No.." I cried. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_ All around me, the room shook. Droids fell in on themselves and exploded, pipes collapsed, and things spilled and broke. _

_ "…Padme…" I whispered._

I woke up, wondering what that had all been about. I sat up and scratched my ear and laid down again. I knew it had been a dream where I was Darth Vader myself, and Master had been Master himself. But… who was Padme? Why did Darth Vader grieve for her so?

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

_Images raced through my dreams. It felt as though it were a world far different from my own. People laughing and smiling, some man with long gold hair, a man of horns and black and red skin… and such gold eyes! Racing across the sand… a city underwater…_

_ And a girl. A girl of light brown hair, with beautiful eyes of chocolate. She was very round in belly, and I knew she was pregnant. Droids far different than the ones I was accustomed to…_

_ And it couldn't be… C3PO and R2?_

I opened my eyes, feeling well-rested but wondering about the dreams. I wondered why the girl in the dream had looked almost like Princess Leia. It was strange… almost as strange as the fact that Leia and Vader smelled the same. I wondered.

I groped around in my mind, searching for the two odd presences. I found them, and felt that they were relatively close together. I felt a hint of a spark of a new presence, but it went out the second it came in to my mind. I sighed.

It was time to focus. I concentrated on the chair, feeling its texture and weight in my mind. I willed it to be lifted into the air and closed my eyes. I raised my paw, feeling as though it would help me channel the Force and lift the chair. I opened my eyes and felt the strain of the Force. But the chair was floating. I relished in that thought and kept the chair levitating as I focused on the couch as well.

I succeeded in getting one end of the couch into the air as well as the chair, but I could not get the entire couch up. I gently set the furniture down and passed out from lack of strength. It was a long, dreamless sleep.

"Lord Wolf? Excuse me, Lord Wolf? Your dinner is here." It was T-K42.

I stretched. "Thank you, T-K42."

The Storm Trooper bowed and left. I slid off my bed and limped over to where a large bowl filled with a many good thing to eat was sitting. Beside it was a note:

_Eat cleanly._

I knew it was Darth Vader. He needn't worry- I had been training myself to eat nicely and cleanly. I carefully nibbled and nipped, took a drink of water, and continued nibbling. When I was finished, I cleaned the floor of any escaped residue and went back to my bed. I was energized again, and I concentrated on the chair and the couch again. This time I was successful in lifting and maintaining both in the air.

I pulled the table into the mix. It went up easily. It was easy to keep them in the air. I didn't feel strength draining from me as much as I had before, nor was I tiring myself.

Now it was time for the bed.

I concentrated on keeping the other furniture in the air and willed the bed to lift off the ground. This is when the strain hit me. I screwed my eyes tighter in pain and exhaustion but forced the bed to rise. I felt it wobble beneath me and I knew it was floating a little bit. I gently lowered everything down and rested again.

This occurred every day. My leg was healing nicely, the food was giving me more energy (and filling out my malnourished frame nicely) and it was getting easier to vary the Force's power with the furniture. At one point, when I had been resting after arranging the furniture in the air, I felt a great disturbance. I awoke from my dreams crying and whimpering. There had been voices crying out in pain and suddenly being silenced. I didn't know what had happened.

One day, Darth Vader called me out of my room.

"It has been a week. Have you been practicing your focus?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. I decided to experiment and focused on levitating everything in the room without my being there. This was very easy.

"Excellent. Now, we have some business to attend to."

"I'm ready." I said.

"We are searching for Luke Skywalker. And there is a presence…" Darth Vader stopped.

"Go on." I said, lowering my ears but not my concentration.

"A presence I have not felt since for a long time." Darth Vader finished. "We are looking for that presence as well."

I nodded. "What else?"

"We gained information from the Princess Leia about the Rebel Base. We destroyed her home planet. You may have felt that disturbance." Vader said.

I lost my concentration.

BANGCRUNCHSPLARKSHATTERPING!

Darth Vader quickly assumed his battle pose, lightsaber drawn. "What was that?"

"I lost my concentration. The furniture fell, that's all." I said numbly. _Thousands of lives destroyed in a single moment…_

Darth Vader opened the door to my room. "You certainly did some damage."

I peeked. The bed was tilted at an odd angle, the chair and couch were fine but knocked over, and the table was shattered.

I looked up at Darth Vader. "Oops… hee hee…"

"It does not matter. Come, we must get your leg looked at." Darth Vader said.

I followed him as we walked to the hospital ward.

The droid who had attended me before took off my bandage and undid my stitches. "You are all healed."

I shook myself and gave my leg a quick wash. I decided I should have a bath at some point. Darth Vader mentally agreed.

I glared at him for but a moment with flattened ears and jumped off the table. Vader joined me as I strolled along the ship, searching for any sign of impudence towards me or Vader.

_Is that a new Admiral?_ I asked.

_Yes. _Vader answered. _The last one was… indisposed. _

An image of a choking, dying man made its way into my mind. _Oh, you're hilarious._

Vader grinned beneath his mask, I knew. His mask also seemed to bear amusement. I rolled my eyes and continued walking along.

"When shall we hold our next lightsaber training?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready. But first, we must build you a lightsaber. Master was pleased to hear about your first try." Darth Vader said.

"That's the point of our existence, isn't it?" I asked.

"What?"

"We exist only to please Master." I clarified.

Darth Vader took a moment to answer. "I suppose so… never thought of it that way."

"You have now." I said.

We moved along, Vader following me and I myself simply enjoying a stroll. "Has anything else of importance happened while I was bedridden?"

"The Rebels continue to fight us." Vader answered absent-mindedly. "But that is all."

"Might I meet with the Princess?" I asked.

"Possibly. With your condition I wouldn't be surprised if she refused to speak with you as well." Darth Vader said.

"Condition?" I asked.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"No…" I stopped and looked Vader square in the eye. "Where is a mirror?"

Darth Vader stared down at me and pointed a single gloved finger to the left. "Over there."

I trotted over, giving him a cautious glare. Then I looked in the mirror.

A huge, easily twice-my-size beast looked back at me. Red with black stripes and with golden, red-tinged, angry eyes. My mane was gone completely. Huge claws as black as jet protruded from my toes. I hadn't even noticed the changes.

I jumped back, bristling with shock. "What _is_ this?"

"That is the mark of the Sith. It's interesting how it's affected you." Darth Vader explained.

I now noticed the height difference. Where I had come up to Darth Vader's thigh before I now came up to the very edge of where his belly button might have been. "How did I not notice this before?"

"That's a very good question indeed." Darth Vader mused. "Did you still think of yourself as small and sandy-colored with that mane of yours?"

"No…" I admitted. "I knew my fur was tinted red, and my eyes had changed from green to yellow…"

"This was a very radical change, I'll admit. This past week seemed to be the most effective. You were already getting big before, and you were a spot darker when we reached Princess Leia's ship. But the past week has resulted in you turning into this." Darth Vader said.

"I had no idea…" I whispered.

"Do you still wish to meet the Princess?"

"I do, actually. But I'll do it alone." I trotted off towards the cells. "I'll meet up with you later."

Darth Vader seemed a speck sorry for me, I thought. But the little spark of emotion was gone before I had fully registered it.

I felt like a monster. I hated myself. I hated Master. I hated Darth Vader. I hated myself. I hated, hated, HATED!

I never noticed the anger welling off from me. Droids crumpled and pipes crushed themselves. Storm Troopers staggered when they walked by me. The floor seemed a little shakey…

_Control your anger, you must._ It was the second inner voice.

_I have turned into a monster…_ I bit down.

_Time for that, now is not._

_He is right. You must travel to Mos Eisley. Look for Ben and Luke there._ The first voice chimed in.

_How will I get away?_ I asked. _Darth Vader and Master will surely notice._

_Create a diversion._ The first voice suggested.

_Simply leave, perhaps you should. _The second voice said. _Join the Jedi, you could._

I thought about it for a moment. I had reached the Princess's cell. A guard let me in and shut the door behind me. The woman in white was curled up on her prison bed.

"What do you want?" she mumbled bitterly.

"I wanted to meet you." I said. "Your Highness."

Leia sat up and looked at me. "A Sith _monster._ How kind of you to join me."

I hung my head. "Truly."

Leia looked concerned. "What did you want from me?"

I felt a single tear trying to make its way from me eye, but I blinked it into oblivion. Then I looked at Leia.

"Princess… I am sorry that Alderaan was destroyed. I had no idea." I said.

Leia looked grief-stricken for only a second. "Thanks."

"You have no reason to trust me, Princess." I said. "You don't even know my part in all this."

"You seem kind enough." Leia said. "But kindness from a Sith is something I've yet to experience."

I stood tall. "The Dark Side may have changed my physical appearance, but it has not changed my heart."

Leia looked at me with an undecipherable feeling. "You do not belong here."

I sat down. "I do not know where I belong."

Leia reached over and stroked my head. I whined softly. "You may have a hard appearance. But your fur is as soft as your heart." Leia whispered.

I rubbed closer on her legs.

"Can you leave willingly?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Yes." I said.

"Can you take a message?" Leia asked.

I stopped rubbing. "Tell me to whom, and to where."

"Obi Wan Kenobi. I need his help." She whispered, scratching my chin.

"You sent that message in R2." I said, resisting the urge to thump my leg.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I escorted him to Ben." I said, wagging my tail slowly.

"Who is Ben?" Leia asked.

"A friend of Obi Wan's." Then I realized something. "No, wait…"

Leia stopped me. "You have done well. But there is another message."

I nodded.

"Tell him that Alderaan is gone. I am taken prisoner and await my execution. It's up to him now." Leia said.

"Yes, your highness." I said, standing. "I shall play the part."

The guard released me and I stalked down the hall. I sought out Vader, who was in a meeting. I stood outside the door and spoke mentally.

_She was as uncooperative as ever. I am taking a TIE fighter escort and I'm going to Tattoine. I feel a strange presence._ I lied.

_Do what you must. I will alert Master later._ Darth Vader answered.

I sought out T-K42 and asked him to fly me.

"I will secure a pilot for you. I cannot fly." He admitted.

"Thank you." I said, following him to the ship bay. While he talked, I looked at myself in a reflective metal. I was still black and red… but my colors seemed duller, somehow.

A pilot was secured for me, and I was on my way before I knew it.

I walked around Mos Eisley, searching for Ben and Luke. I had caught their scent but it was trailed all over the place. No doubt it was to shake off some Storm Troopers. I knew it'd be dangerous here.

I heard a disturbance in a bar and saw a glint of gold in the shadows. I followed the glint and found R2 and C3PO.

R2 chortled happily to see me and I nudged him with my nose.

"Quiet, you." I said. "The Empire is looking for you!"

"We know that. Oh dear… Master Luke and Master Ben are inside that bar. What happened to your fur?" C3PO asked.

"There's no time for that. I must find Luke and Ben. You two stay hidden… and may the Force be with you until we return." I said, streaking away into the bar.

Inside, I was amazed at how many different species there were. I heard Luke's voice and followed it. I saw him and Ben at a table with another man and a Wookiee. I slid under the table, unseen, and licked Luke's fingers. He moved his hand up to pat my head and I leaned against him.

"All right. You got a deal." The other man said.

The Wookiee growled.

The other man looked under the table in a flash and saw me. He pulled out his blaster in a flash and I whimpered.

"Kid, there's something next to your legs. Hold still." He warned.

"A friend of ours. Disguised as a Sith so as to not attract attention." Ben said.

_Thanks, Ben._ I said.

_Of course, my friend._ Ben answered.

And I realized. Ben was the first voice from within me! He'd been with me the whole time!

I nudged his leg.

"Mister Solo, I believe we should go." Ben said. "Time is short."

They laid out plans and I waited patiently. Then Luke, Ben, and I were on our way. Luke had been a bit shocked at my appearance at first. But Ben explained that I was in disguise and he had settled down.

We found the droids and cautiously made our way to Solo's ship.

"Can we trust Han?" Luke asked.

"He may not believe in the Force, but he is trustworthy." Ben answered.

Once inside the ship, we settled down. Ben set Luke to work, training with a little training bot and a helmet.

_So you are Obi Wan Kenobi._ I said.

_A name I have not gone by nor heard about for years._ Ben answered.

_I bring a message from Leia._ I relayed her message to him. Han Solo and the Wookiee- Chewbacca- clambered into the ship and we took off. _Is it possible for you to train me to use a lightsaber?_

_ I can try. Your influence of the Dark Side might cause some trouble._ Ben replied.

I hung my head. _I see._

Ben turned to Luke. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands." Ben grinned.

I snarled silently. "It uses a lot of energy, that's sure."

"OUCH!" Luke yelped, having been shot by the bot. Han Solo, who had joined us, laughed.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." He grinned.

"I doubt that." I said.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked, rubbing his wound and grimacing.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Han Said.

"That's not true at all!" I said. "I was a planet hopper myself once upon a time, and I've always felt a hum of some kind."

"You're a beast. Why should your opinion matter?" Han snapped.

While we argued, Ben got up to talk to Luke.

"I suggest you try it again, Luke. This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct." He said, putting the helmet on Luke's head and closing the blinders.

" But with the blast shield down, I can't even see! How am I supposed to fight?" Luke complained.

Han rolled his eyes and I snapped at him, earing me a warning reproach from Chewbacca.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Ben said.

Like carefully entrusted himself to the Force and blocked every attack.

I wagged my tail. "Atta boy!"

"...See? You can do it." Ben praised.

"I call it luck." Han sneered. I snarled at him.

"Something you clearly don't have, smuggler." I said snidely.

"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck." Ben smirked.

I stretched and yawned. "LuUUUUck ish the Force, as the Force is luck."

"Could you say that without yawn dialect?" Han barked.

"Listen, pal, I'd attack you in a second if Ben wasn't here…" I snarled, raising my mane.

"Wolf." Ben said. I lowered me ears and looked at him guiltily.

_You must be careful to not give in to anger. Your anger is very powerful. _He chided kindly.

_Sorry. I will do better next time._ I apologized, lowering my head in shame.

Eventually, we came back close enough to the Death Star for me to get into contact with Darth Vader. Ben had taught me how to block my presence, something I was very effective at. Darth Vader could not sense me and had no idea we were coming.

The plan was to get Leia out of the Death Star and away from Vader's clutches. I would have to remain behind, seeing as I was having trouble with loyalties and all. I could not risk Master or Vader finding out that I was trying to become a Jedi.

"Ben, how does one make a lightsaber?" I asked, watching the Death Star loom ever closer.

"You will find out when Darth Vader teaches you." Ben said. He'd told me I should concentrate on letting Vader train me for now while he focused on Luke himself.

We landed on the Death Star and snuck out. I led the way to a control room, where Ben told Han, R2, Chewbacca, Luke, and C3PO to stay. I went my own way, going straight to Vader.

When I reached him, he was speaking with an Admiral.

"He is here." He was saying.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?" the Admiral asked.

"A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master."

"Surely he must be dead by now." The Admiral scoffed.

"Don't underestimate the Force." Vader warned.

"The Jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion. You and that beastly animal." An intercom beeped. "Yes?"

"We've received an alert in Section AA23!" the intercom yelled.

"The princess? Put all stations on alert!" the Admiral yelled.

I clenched my teeth. _What did those idiots do now?_

"Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him." Vader said calmly, fingering his lightsaber.

"If you are right, he must not be allowed to escape." The Admiral cried.

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him, alone." Darth said. I turned and fled.

_Ben! Ben!_ I called, reaching for his presence.

But instead I found Luke. He was panicking needlessly (or so I had thought.) I ignored him and sniffed around for Ben. I picked up his scent after a while and followed it. I trailed him into a control room, far off from where Darth Vader was.

I snuffled around, searching. I followed the scent. A few Storm Troopers waved at me as I passed by, but I ignored them.

_Ben!_ I called.

Up ahead of me, I heard the shriek of lightsabers being drawn. I pushed myself to run faster.

"…master of evil, Darth." I heard Ben say.

I jumped through a door and skidded to a stop. Ben and Vader were going at it mercilessly. I slid off to the side quickly. I had no wish to get caught up in the whole mess. I whimpered but said nothing. I knew I would not be heard anyway.

Eventually Luke's panic ceased for a moment. But it rushed right back, and his first thought came through my mind: "BEN!"

Darth Vader and Ben were still fighting. I sidled over and snapped my teeth in Luke's direction. _Run, fool!_

And then my heart contracted. I gasped, my front legs collapsing and one of my paws clutching my chest.

Ben's presence was gone for a split moment, and then back again. But it was different this time.

I rolled onto my side, gasping in pain and fear. Vader rushed to my side, withdrawing his blade.

"What is it?" He asked. "Were you hit?"

"H…heart…" I gasped out. Vader pried my paws from my chest and felt around.

"There is no cut. It must be a heart attack. Hold on." He picked me up (which was quite a task seeing as I was writhing madly in pain) and carried me away. I dimly remember hearing the Millennium Falcon take off. I whimpered and cried as my heart throbbed.

I blacked out after that.

When I came to, I had been attached to a breathing machine and my heart didn't hurt any more. The doctor droid that had cared for my leg was now caring for my heart.

"Patient had a heart attack, it seems. Patient is stable now." It said. It took the oxygen nozzle away from my mouth and I was free to go.

_Vader._ I called.

_Good, you're awake. Quickly come to the ship's bay. We are to fight._ Vader replied warmly.

I galloped to the ship bay where I had had my heart attack. Vader was waiting for me in a TIE fighter. I jumped in beside him and we took off.

"The Rebels are attacking the Death Star." Vader explained. "We are fighting back. Those who oppose the Empire shall _die_."

I cringed. "Harsh."

"Life." Vader said.

"Thank you for taking me to get help." I said.

"It was a heart attack. What it was induced by, I do not know. But it was very strange." He admitted. "Silence, now. We fight."

I watched as we flew and shot, flew and shot. I saw R2 and Luke fly past at one point. My eyes followed them but my head did not, so as not to give them away.

"I have you now." Darth Vader sneered, shooting a Rebel spacecraft to bits.

"They're going into the ship's core!" I exclaimed, pointing a paw.

Vader turned course and followed Luke's spacescraft. I cringed.

"The Force is strong with this one. I have you now." Darth Vader locked on and aimed to shoot.

I sneezed, throwing his concentration. One of our escort ships was hit, and it exploded. I yelped and whined. Darth Vader turned around and flew away from the core.

"Next time." He said. "We'll get them next time."

And off we flew. I apologized for sneezing.

"We had lost this battle long before your sneeze." Darth Vader replied. "We have a course set out to the Imperial Cruiser. It's going to be a long flight."

I nodded and watched as the Death Star blew up and scattered smidgens of debris everywhere. There was a small pain in my heart again, and I worried that it was a heart attack. It wasn't; thankfully it was just the pain of losing a place I had called home on top of losing Ben.

I curled up in a ball, my head resting heavily on Darth Vader's leg as he flew us away. Our escort followed dutifully behind.

"A Sith lord does not weep." Darth Vader said. "But I shall let it pass."

"I'm not weeping." I said. "I'm plotting revenge from my sadness."

Darth Vader mentally grinned and reached a hand from the controls to rub my head. "It feels like you've lost your home. I know that feeling myself."

I sighed. "But any ship can be a home, and any ship can be destroyed."

"Yes." Darth Vader agreed.

I closed my eyes and waited for our arrival to the Imperial Cruiser.

"Focus."

I flattened my ears, feeling the Force curl around the objects I was levitating. My paws swiftly moved components for my lightsaber around in the correct formation. My eyes were closed, to give the Force more control. I wielded metal together, levitated objects, and carefully followed my instincts.

Darth Vader was watching me, making sure I was doing well. I'd been distracted for a single moment, hence his call of focus.

I felt the Force flare for a moment and then settle down. I set the objects gently on the ground and picked my blade up in my teeth. The hilt was specially conformed to my jaws, making it comfortable to wield. I chomped down on the ignition button.

ZWEAHUUUMMMMMVVV…

My blade screamed as it ignited for the first time. I opened my eyes.

"You have done well." Darth Vader stood, drawing his blood-red blade. "I've never seen a blade of your color."

I glanced to the side. Two black blades throbbed from the hilt.

"A rather large saber for such a small creature." Darth Vader commented, carefully closing contact on one of the blades.

_I am not that small anymore._ I said._ The Dark Side has changed my body._

"But not your heart." Vader agreed. "You're still as loving as the first day we met."

He attacked me and I blocked it easily. Our blades moaned as they clashed against each other.

_Truly, an odd thing. From what I can tell, it should have changed my heart long ago._ I dodged and blocked, flexing my neck into a curved position.

"Perhaps your heart is too strong." Darth Vader said, jumping over me and going at it even harder. I was forced to take a step back with every swipe and block.

_If my heart is so strong, why is my body to weak?_ I asked, disigniting my blades and sliding between his legs to end up behind him. A quick chomp and my blades were out to block again. Just in time, too- his blade was coming down pretty quickly.

"Now that I don't know." He admitted, staggering a bit from the force of a blow I gave.

Neither of us was willing to yield to the other, and after a while all conversation stopped while we fought. For how long we fought, I don't know. I was beginning to pant, and Vader's breathing was more rapid as well. Our blades crashed and screamed again and again.

Finally, I sat down and blocked a very fierce blow, closing my eyes and flattening my ears from the shock.

"Do you yield?" Vader asked.

I kept my eyes closed, focusing.

"Do you-"

WHANG.

"OWWW!" Vader grunted and I opened my eyes. He was on the floor, and I quickly jumped on top of him with my blade at his throat.

_Do you yield?_

"Indeed. Well done." Darth Vader said, disigniting his blade. I disignited my blade and got off him.

I had used the Force to pick up one of the heaviest droids I could that was on duty at the time (watching for injuries) and smack Darth Vader down.

The droid was not very happy and wheeled off beeping. I placed my lightsaber in the shoulder strap Darth Vader had fashioned for me. It was easy to reach and fitted my hilt perfectly. Then I helped Vader to his feet.

_Well done, my apprentices. Come, we must speak._ Master's approval rang in our heads.

Darth Vader and I made our way to Vader's chamber and brought forth Master's hologram message.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And you have learned well, Lord Wolf." Master praised darkly. "It is time to find the youth."

Darth Vader stood. "I have dispatched thousands of scouts, Master."

I shivered. It seemed a little cold.

"Good." Master said. "Lord Wolf, have you found anything of importance with your amazing abilities?"

"No, Master." I said, shivering again. "I have not been able to pick anything up."

"Why are you shivering?" Master asked.

"Must be cold in here." I said.

"Ah. Bring forth your lightsaber." Master commanded.

I pulled it from its place and proudly showed off my weapon.

"A good hilt. The blade is something to behold- double blades usually are. What color is it?" Master asked.

"Black." Vader answered. "The blade is black."

Master didn't say anything. I put my saber back and shivered some more.

"HOTH!" I barked suddenly, startling all three of us. I was shivering out of control now.

Vader looked at me.

"Go on." Master said.

"I sense something on Hoth." I said.

"Go forth." Master said. "Find what you can."

I stood, nodded my head, and turned in a run. I loped out of the room to the bridge.

"Report!" I yelled.

"Lord Wolf, one of our scouting droids found activity on Hoth less than a few seconds ago." One of the technicians reported.

"Get me a ship! I need to get to Hoth!" I barked.

"As do I." Darth Vader had appeared out of nowhere. "We will go together."

I galloped off towards the ship bay. Darth Vader told me it'd be a little while and to calm down, but I couldn't. I was too anxious. At long last, I felt his anger. Something big had happened and he came storming after me into the bay. We boarded a TIE fighter and were on our way.

"That FOOL alerted the rebels of our presence." Vader growled.

"What's that mean?" I asked, tapping my paws impatiently.

"The rebels may escape before we can get to them." He replied.

_Luke, RUN!_ I thought cautiously. I didn't need Vader reading my loyalty-split mind.

There was no response.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"We're nearly there. How's your shivering?" Vader put a hand on my back. I shivered slightly.

"Getting better." I admitted.

"So you are not only affected by prediction." Vader observed. "You are also affected by location."

I whined.

Eventually, we made it to Hoth. There were ATATs scattered in pieces across the land, burning carnage, and destroyed ships. It was freezing. I shivered and whimpered.

"So cold…" I commented.

"Indeed." Vader said.

We landed and were escorted inside what we presumed was the Rebel Base. It was full of destroyed technology and snow, debris and bodies. I heard the distant hum of a ship. Snarling, with Vader behind, I took off for it.

"I hear something over here!" I shouted. I followed my ears into a long hallway. The ceiling began a sudden collapse and I jumped through the wreckage. The hallways closed up behind me and I paused to try and dig out a tunnel.

_Go! Catch the rebels!_ Vader commanded.

I licked my lips and took off. I came into a ship bay and saw Han Solo's ship attempting to take off. The Princess Leia was on the loading dock!

She saw me and clapped her hands. "Quickly! Quickly, Wolf! Come on!"

I made a run for it and leapt. The loading dock was closing…

WHUMP!

I landed just inches from Leia and we scurried inside. We ran into the cockpit and I slid on my belly, gasping for breath.

"Good to see you, kid. Hang on tight!" Solo said, manning the ship's controls.

FWOOSH!

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"He's safe." Leia responded.

_Come to me somehow, you must. Dagobah, your destination is._ My second voice from within said.

"Han, is there an escape portal on this ship?" I asked.

"Why?" Han asked. "Still don't like me?"

"I have to get to Luke. I have to protect him." I said, sitting up but still panting.

"There's one pod. You can take that. We're about to hit an asteroid field, though. Can you fly?" Han asked.

"I plan to learn." I said.

"I'll help you." Leia said, leading me to the pod. "I can program where you need to go, but after that you're on your own."

"It's not just something you can learn on the fly, kid!" Han yowled.

"It's gonna have to be!" I called back. Leia programed my coordinates and I jumped in. "May the Force be with you, Leia."

"And with you as well. Good luck." Leia closed me in and I took flight. I lowered my ears as the shields flickered to life and I flew through a small piece of the asteroid field. One rather large one was headed my way, but I did not alter my course. I focused on it, hoping to use the Force to move it out of my way. I trusted in myself.

I was very calm as I got nearer the asteroid. Within moments I had passed it with inches to spare. I was out of the field and on my way.

_Very good. Yes, yes._ My voice said.

_I am very proud of you. _Ben's voice rang out. I felt a pang of remorse.

"Ben…" I whimpered. "You're dead."

How dare my mind start imagining him talking to me! I watched the planets and stars fly by as I followed my course.

It was going to be a long ride.

I had lost control of the ship!

It was speeding down fast on Dagobah's land. I was scared I was going to die. I was maneuvering as well as I could. I pulled up on the control lever and closed my eyes.

SPLASH!

I opened my eyes to see I had landed in some murky liquid. I opened the hatch and jumped out, then jumped to land. I sensed that the liquid held some very unwelcoming creatures. I carefully made my way along the swampy ground, trying to peer through the fog. I stepped in water once or twice and stopped to watch a snake slither around. Once an iguana crawled in front of me. I ignored my rumbling stomach and searched for Luke. He was close.

I stepped cautiously around a very large tree and jumped when a loud, happy chirp sounded from the fog. My tail bristled up and my fur stood. I took one paw step at a time, silently stalking the sound. I saw some bright lights up ahead, reflecting off the fog. I relaxed when I saw what it was.

"R2!" I ran over as fast as my four legs would carry me. R2 chirped and spun his top.

Wolf! WAAAOOOOO!" R2 yelled joyously.

Luke was smiling at me and I slunk over. "Hi, Luke."

He patted my back and rubbed my chin. "Hello yourself."

I rubbed on him like a large cat. "Gosh, I sure missed you."

"We missed you too." Luke laughed, brushing my tail out of his face. "Where have you been?"

"Just… wait, you don't know?" I asked.

_Now is not the time to tell him, Wolf._ Ben's voice rang through my head in a panic, clear and strong.

"Er… I've been around. Hanging out, you know?" I grinned.

"You have a lightsaber!" Luke exclaimed. "You're a Jedi too?"

I lowered my ears and looked at my weapon. "Kinda, yeah…"

My ears pricked suddenly and I looked behind me. I sensed something coming. It seemed harmless, but I wasn't sure. If Vader found me with Luke…

I turned, assumed a fighting stance, and growled. R2 chirped uncertainly. Luke opened a box behind me.

"Luke, be ready to run." I said. "Just in case."

Luke didn't say anything.

I stopped snarling and relaxed, watching the fog. The presence was completely riddled with harmless intentions, but it seemed old and wise.

Luke shifted. "I don't know… I feel like…"

"Like what?" asked an old voice. Luke drew his blaster and I whipped around, ears completely flat and growling.

"Like we're being watched." Luke said.

"Away, put your weapon. I mean you no harm." The old voice belonged to a green, big-eared alien sitting in a tree.

"Sure you don't." I snapped. Luke put a hand on my back.

"Easy now."

I lowered my lips but kept growling as the green alien made his way down the tree and laughed, going through Luke's things.

"HEY!" Luke jumped up and tried to stop the little green thing. I backed up and sat down next to R2.

Funny, isn't he? R2 asked.

"Oh, HI-larious." I said.

"How do you get so big eating food of this kind?" the green alien asked.

Luke swiped his lunch back.

I scratched at my ear.

"I want my lamp back. I'm gonna need it to get out of this slimy mudhole." Luke said, reaching for the lamp that the green alien had nicked.

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is!" the alien said, indignant.

I cocked my head, wondering why this presence seemed so familiar.

"I am wondering, why are you here?" the alien asked.

"I'm looking for someone." Luke answered, trying to repack the box.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" the alien smiled.

"Right..." Luke said sarcastically.

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm." The alien said.

I pricked my ears.

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior." Luke snapped.

"Ohhh. Great warrior." The alien laughed, shaking his head. "Wars not make one great."

"But… how else could one become great, were it not for war?" I asked, standing up slowly and keeping my head cocked to the side.

"Look, we're looking for a Jedi Master." Luke said.

"Why wish you become Jedi?" the alien asked.

"Well, mostly because of my father, I guess." Luke admitted.

"Ahh... father. Powerful Jedi was he. Powerful Jedi." The alien said with a sigh.

"Oh, come on! How can you know my father? You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing here! We're wasting our time!" Luke complained.

"Luke, it's not that bad. He could be a murderous psycho." I said.

_Oh, Luke._ I thought miserably. _Such an impatient little one you are._

_Much like his father._ My second voice chimed in._ You yourself are impatient, yet._

_I know._ I admitted. _That and I'm a murderer…_

_But the fact that you regret it is a very good sign._ My first voice said. Ben.

_Ben, you're dead. Why do I keep thinking you're alive and talking to me?_ I closed my eyes and sighed.

Before I knew it, we were travelling. The alien was leading us to Yoda, the great warrior Luke was searching for. We came to a small hut and the little green alien led us inside.

I sat down. It was cramped inside, and Luke was having a hard time bending over.

"Yoda, I am." The alien said.

I snapped my head up. The little goofball alien was gone, and in his place was a proud warrior. I knew his old voice.

_You're my second voice._ I thought.

_Indeed, yes. Yoda, I am._ He thought back with a grin.

_My first voice was Ben. You two have been with me the whole time._ I thumped my tail.

Luke was confused, and Yoda explained everything and anything to him. I drifted off to sleep, already knowing what I needed to know.

I dreamt of the old days, before I had become a Sith. Running around, hunting in poor conditions, always having very little shelter, and the long space rides. Then the dream turned, and I dreamt of my new life. Of becoming a Sith, and transforming my body. My heart would always be the same.

I shook myself awake and glanced around. R2's lights shone in the darkness, and I knew Yoda and Luke were asleep. R2 turned his beam on me and clicked. I made my way over to him and curled up next to his cold metal, thinking deeply.

The next few days were full of training for Luke. Yoda sent him into a cave infested with the Dark Side at one point. I tried to follow- I'd been training with Luke, but it was only by copying his movements. Yoda refused to teach me anything.

However, when I had tried to go into the cave, Yoda had stopped me.

"Safe for you, it is not." He said. I flattened my ears loosely.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Balance. It could throw you back onto the Dark Side." He answered.

"But Luke's going in there." I argued.

"Listen to Master Yoda, Wolf." Ben's ghost appeared suddenly, making me jump. Yoda had told me only a little about Ben's voice- he was dead, yes, but still here and ready to help train Luke.

"But, Ben-!" I whined.

"No." Ben said.

I sat down heavily. "You both have refused to teach me anything about being a Jedi. I have split my loyalties for you, tried to protect Luke, and still you treat me like an idiot. Why? Is it because I am Sith?"

Ben and Yoda looked at each other. I waited, feeling angry but trying to control it.

"We… haven't taught you anything because you already seem to know." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "My training is not complete."

"An odd presence to us, you are." Yoda clarified. "Strange. Not like us, or Luke. Not even like Vader. A strange power, in you there is."

I tilted my head. "Power?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ben cautioned. "Power is a terrible thing."

I stood up, ears all the way forward. "But if I have some kind of power, doesn't that prove that I belong here? Isn't it the Force itself?"

"That's where we are stuck." Ben admitted. "It feels like the Force, but it doesn't feel like the Force."

"Have you ever noticed your emotions?" Yoda asked. "Powerful, they are."

I thought about it. "My anger knows no bounds, and when I'm sad it does feel like others are affected. When I'm happy, it feels like everything's alive."

"So you see what we mean." Ben said. "To us Jedi, or even to Sith, we have control and the feeling of our emotions- but not like yours."

"So… what does that mean, then?" I asked.

"You are untrainable. You can balance your power out very well, and you use the Force with ease. You made your lightsaber purely with the Force, and never used a single tool. Even the greatest Jedi masters could not do that. The Emperor will torture you and do as he will to you to make you angry and fearful, but you've always remained loyal and recovered quickly, moving back to your old self. The Dark Side consumed your body, but not your heart.

"You can use both sides of the Force with ease, and you can still rely on your senses. So you see, there's not much we can teach you. Even Vader's training for you is at an end." Ben said.

I felt my legs wobble a little. "What am I?" I squeaked out.

"That… is for you to discover on your own. We do not have all the answers." Ben sighed.

I lay down and covered my eyes with my paws. I thought and thought.

"Remember your past, you must try." Yoda suggested.

I thought long and hard, trying to remember my past. I had always remembered being told I was a proud purebred member of my race. But who had told me that? Where was I from?

Who was I?

A few more days passed. Luke had been traumatized in the cave and had failed to complete his objectives. I tried to remember my past. I talked to Ben and Yoda a little more and one point, when Luke was doing his focusing exercises.

"How did you two know to talk to me?" I asked.

Ben and Yoda looked at each other.

"A mutual feeling, it was." Yoda said.

"We both felt that a new Force-sensitive being had awoken somewhere in the galaxy. And it was easy to talk to that presence." Ben explained. "It was also easy to hear the thoughts of this being. So I talked to you first, posing as a conscience. However, once you submitted to the Dark Side I had a harder time trying to talk to you."

"Stepped in then, I did." Yoda said. "Helped make it easier on Obi Wan."

I felt a sudden disturbance at this point. I stiffened and flicked my ears, looking about wildly with only my eyes. Yoda and Ben didn't seem to be affected.

"Something's wrong." I said. "It's Leia."

Yoda and Ben looked at me questioningly and suddenly felt it themselves. Luke rushed to us and started yammering about helping Han and Leia.

I didn't care to listen. Yoda had gotten Luke's ship out of the murky swamp waters, and I had gotten my escape pod out. But the pod was no longer functional.

I loped with R2 to the ship, climbed the ladder, and jumped into the ship, curling up behind the pilot's seat.

_Take care, Wolf._ Ben said.

_Careful, you must be. The Dark Side will try to tempt you back._ Yoda cautioned.

_I shall return. I promise. _I closed my eyes and Luke got in.

"Ready, Wolf?" he asked.

"Ready." I replied. "Wake me when we get there."

R2 screeched and we were on our way.

We reached the cloud city and I raised my head in a bolt. "Vader." I whispered. He was here.

Luke landed and the three of us- human, wolf, and droid- scrambled out and into a very large, white, decadent building. We silently stole down hallways and through rooms, avoiding Storm Troopers all the way.

"You feel anything?" Luke whispered.

I scented the air. "Leia's nearby."

Luke peered out from around the corner.

"LUKE!" squealed a girl's voice. "LUKE- Luke! It's a trap! IT'S A TRAAAAP!"

I jumped out, looking for Leia. Luke had seen her and was aiming to follow her.

"Luke, be careful." I warned. "I'm going to find Vader."

I took off before Luke could protest. I had to stop them from getting together- I had to help Luke save the others and get out of here.

But now I knew something else. Luke smelled the same as Leia. Leia smelled the same as Vader. Luke smelled the same as Vader.

I was smelling their bloodlines.

They were related.

I didn't find Vader. I found Chewbacca and Leia and C3PO. Leia had been running somewhere when she turned a corner and accidentally kneed me in the side. I yelped and she apologized.

"We have to get to Han! He's been kidnapped!" Leia cried, with no time to explain. I followed her. Chewbacca growled at me and I panted back.

"Good to see you too, furball." I said as we ran. "Who's this guy?"

There was a black man running with us.

"Name's Lando. I'm an old friend of Han's." Lando said.

"Pleasure. MOVE IT!" I slid behind and nipped the heels of my companions. "We'll never get to him at this rate!"

Leia skidded as she changed direction. Storm Troopers were ahead of us!

I pounced into the air and landed in front of the group. "DON'T SHOOT." I commanded.

"It's Lord Wolf! Cease fire!" one of the Troopers said. The Troopers stopped shooting and lowered their weapons.

I knew I had to come up with something. And fast.

"These are my prisoners, and I'll not have them harmed." I snarled. "Be on your way!"

I scampered off after Leia's group as the Troopers skittered away.

"Thanks!" Leia gasped.

I nodded and we kept running. We hit the ship dock just in time to see a bounty hunter's ship take off and fly away. Han's ship was awaiting us.

"Get on the ship and get out of here. I have to find Luke." I said, taking a sharp about face.

"But-!" Leia tried to talk.

I kicked at the ground with my hind paws. "GO!"

I ran at full speed back where we had come from, heading for Vader. I sensed where he was and sensed Luke near him. I had to get there fast, before they met each other.

I drew my lightsaber from its belt and leapt through a doorway, igniting it as I did so. Vader was right in front of me, his back turned. He had heard the screech of ignition from my blade, I knew. He whirled around, his own blade screaming to life, and met my blow with a parry.

"YOU!" he bellowed. "And just WHERE have YOU been these past couple of days?"

I snarled. _You seem to be doing well without me around._

"Your fur has changed, and your eyes. You have betrayed the Empire. You have betrayed Master." Vader accused, swiping at me. I ducked and met the blade, holding him off for a moment.

_The Sith is wrong._ I growled, flinging my head and jumping after his retreat. _I am an agent of the Dark Side no more._

"Master will kill you for this treachery." Vader growled, swinging his blade behind his head and bringing it straight down. I rolled onto my back and blocked it. Then I rolled onto my paws and steadied myself.

_Your "Master" will not let both you and Luke live. You know he only wants Luke._ I murmured. _Luke is you son, Vader. Your _son!

"He is the son of Anakin Skywalker. And he will join the Dark Side or he will die." Vader snapped, trying to cut one of my legs out. I Force-jumped away to the side.

_I see how it is. You will die, and your Master will take your son and corrupt him as he tried with me. I am no Sith lord, Vader. I am Jedi._ I snapped. _And the Jedi are better than you have ever imagined._

Darth Vader's rage caught me off-guard. He swung a kick at me, distracting me with his blade, and caught me in the head. I yelped as I went flying, biting down on my lightsaber and disigniting it. I slammed against a wall, and the world ceased to exist.

_"Are you all right?" asked a friendly voice. I shook my head and looked up._

_ "I… I think so…" I stammered. "Might be bleeding a little…"_

_ A man came into view, with long brownish-gold hair and a kind smile. He reached a hand towards me. "Padme will take care of that."_

_ A woman appeared, walking towards me. She was beautiful, and looked like Leia. She put a hand on my head and felt around, pressing some leaves onto an especially tender part._

_ "There, dear…" she said, kissing my nose._

_ "Thank you." I said. "What is this place?"_

_ "The place of your birth." The man said warmly. "Surely you of all people would remember."_

_ I looked around. A world of green and blue, magic in its own right. And I felt a jolt of realization._

_ "You remember now." The man said._

_ "You must continue. Watch over my son… and my daughter." The woman said. "I know there is good in my husband yet- you must help him realize that."_

_ "How?" I asked, trying to stand. My legs would not respond._

_ "Use the Force. And use your love." The woman disappeared._

_ "Time grows short. You must return." The man said._

_ "I know you." I said. "I know you!"_

_ "Use your memory." The man disappeared._

I jolted awake, shaking my head and looking around. Vader was long gone now. I picked up my lightsaber, sheathed it, and took off. I sensed that Vader and Luke had finally met and were battling. I rushed close to them and paused to catch my breath at a window overlooking a deep shaft. Vader and Luke were fighting on an extended platform.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luke screamed suddenly, his lightsaber flying away.

My heart suddenly contracted, and I gasped in pain. I could NOT afford to pass out right now!

Not when Luke needed help!

I glimpsed through my tears and pain to a terrible sight. I whined, my voice strained, trying not to pass out. Eventually, my heart stopped freaking out and I could watch better. I needed to be with Luke, needed to protect him from his father…

Luke jumped off the platform.

I had no time to think. I jumped, whipped out and ignited my lightsaber, and smashed through the window. I bit down and held tightly to my weapon, disigniting the blade and following Luke with my eyes closely. It was a long fall, and maybe even a stupid idea-following him down the shaft. Glass rained all around me, following me down. Luke was sucked into a side pocket, and I used every ounce of the Force I could to pull myself into the same shaft.

My fur whipped back as we slid quickly down the chute. I held tightly to my lightsaber, Luke keeping his arm close to his heart. Eventually we stopped, and I licked his face after putting my lightsaber away.

"Luke-"

WOOSH.

We fell as a sudden hole opened beneath us. Luke just barely caught ahold of a transmission wire and I fell past him. I grabbed a line of the wire with my jaws and held on tightly. I whined, my weight straining my jowls painfully.

"Leia…" Luke whimpered. "Leia, hear me…"

_Help us. Help Luke._ I thought, closing my eyes.

It felt like an eternity and a half before Han's ship hovered beneath us, with Lando helping Luke and myself scrambling after. Leia secured Luke in the hospital room and I followed to the cockpilot.

_Son._

Vader's voice rang through my head, but I said nothing. Far down the hall, my ears picked up Luke's weak voice. "Father?"

_Son. Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. _

"Ben… Ben. Why didn't you tell me?" Luke's choked sob ripped my heart in two.

_Go back to your Master, dog._ I snarled. _I'm sure he has some more dirty work for you to do._

Vader snapped back sharply. _You could have been great. You and Luke and I could have ruled the galaxy. You will be destroyed for your crimes against the Empire… against Master._

_You can kill my body. But you can never destroy my essence, nor my heart. My soul remains no matter what happens to the body. Be prepared to fight me, for I will not give in so easily to my death._ I shot back.

_We'll see._ Vader snarled.

I shook my head and focused on closing any ounce of myself that Vader could use to track me.

After a long, long while, everything seemed all right again. Luke had a new mechanical hand and seemed a bit better.

"We must find Han." I reminded Leia.

She nodded. "Yes. Boba Fett's taking him to Jabba the Hutt."

I did not know who Jabba was. "I will return to Dagobah with Luke, to oversee the final training. Then I must face Vader. Once I'm done there, I shall return."

"Jabba is on Tattoine- wait, how are you going to face Vader?" Leia asked, startled.

"I have my ways… and I finally know who I am." I said.

Leia was puzzled. I wanted to tell her everything, but I knew it was safer to keep her in the dark.

_She is Jedi. When will she train?_ I asked Yoda and Ben.

_Soon. _Was the reply.

I sighed. "Leia, I am exhausted. It is time for all of us to rest."

"But you haven't had your wound taken care of." Luke said.

"Wound?" I asked.

"Your head has dried blood on the side. Didn't you notice the blood in your eye?" Luke asked, perplexed.

"Oh… a gift from your f- Vader." I said. "I forgot he kicked me…"

A quick look and the droid sterilized my wound, cleaning it of any infection and putting a small patch of gauze over it.

Leia, Luke, and I went to the bedding quarters and slept long, deep sleeps.

Dagobah

I stretched, yawning loudly. "What's Luke up to?"

Yoda turned to me. "Forging his lightsaber."

I smiled. "Fun. Do we have any breakfast?"

Yoda shook his head.

"That's fine, I can hunt." I trotted away. "I'll be back."

Yoda had not been doing very well at all lately. I hunted and few snakes and lizards and brought them proudly back to Yoda's house, where I began to gnaw hungrily away.

Luke and Yoda were talking again. I didn't bother to listen- this was none of my business.

As I was happily chewing on a snake, I felt a sudden jolt in my heart. I jumped up, realizing that something was wrong with Yoda.

My heart hurt.

I slunk over to Luke and Yoda. "Is everything…?"

Yoda was laying on his back.

Luke was in pain, I felt. Yoda was dying.

"There is another… Sky…wal…ker…" Yoda breathed and closed his eyes.

My heart contracted so hard on itself I couldn't cry out. I fell to the ground, trying to breathe and writhing on the ground. I knew what this was now. But it didn't help stop the pain. It was as though my heart was folding in on itself, little piece by very little piece. Folding, folding, folding…

Luke tried to help me by touching my shoulder, but I was thrashing around too wildly for him to do anything.

_Let the pain subside…_ I thought to myself. Eventually my heart went back to feeling normal- but I was full of grief. Yoda was dead. Luke and Leia were the last Jedi. Luke was frightened and upset.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That, my boy…" I panted, sucking in the damp air. "…That was what happens to me every time a Force-sensitive being dies. Or gets hurt."

Luke put a tentative hand on my head and fluffed my mane around. The past year had changed me back into my original form… sort of.

My mane had black streaks- not too large, but noticeable. And my eyes had never fully turned green again.

"Luke, I need your help." I ordered. "You must fix the escape pod so I can fly it."

Luke nodded. "I did that long ago. It'll only last you so long…"

"That's fine." I said, wandering back over to my snake breakfast. "I must leave soon."

"How soon?" Luke asked.

"Tonight, if possible. You take care of your business, and I'll take care of mine." I said, glancing at him for only a moment.

"You don't need to be so upset, you know…" Luke offered.

I sighed. "Yes, I do apologize."

That night, in my little stolen escape pod, I flew to Vader's new Death Star. I was determined to fight him again, if it came to it. But no- my business here was to learn the next move. I had to make sure Luke and Leia were safe from any harm. I landed my ship carefully and stepped out, carefully moving through the shadows. I knew everyone would be on alert for me.

I heard footsteps and shrank close in the shadows. A squad of Storm Troopers marched by, followed by a small droid. I waited until they were gone before going out and continuing my way. I sensed Darth Vader nearby. I masked every bit of my presence from him, clearing my mind of any thought as well.

"The Emperor is coming here." I heard Vader say.

I crouched, trying to listen. But Vader was heading away from even my keen ears, and there were too many Troopers to try to sneak around.

A light touch on the rump made me jump and draw my lightsaber. But I did not ignite it, for my blade's magnificent scream would give me away.

"It's me." A Storm Trooper put his hands up is a friendly gesture.

I studied him and put my blade away. "T-K42."

He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I know." I said. "It's urgent."

"You have to get out of here." T-K42 urged. "They'll kill you!"

"No…" I said. "Vader will kill me."

T-K42 just stared at me for a moment. Then he said, "I'll help you with anything you need."

I waved my paw in front of his face. "You will be entirely truthful."

"I will be entirely truthful." He echoed.

"What are the plans of attack for the rebel army?" I asked.

"This is Vader's new Death Star. He wants to trick the rebel army and lure them all out of hiding. He's going to kill them all." T-K42 responded.

"This is not good. Does he know where Luke Skywalker is?" I had to make sure my friends were safe.

"That I don't know." T-K42 admitted.

I lifted my head to look at the leaving Storm Troopers. "Then my work here is done."

T-K42 let out a long wave of air. "I'll take you wherever you need to go. Just tell me and we'll steal a ship."

"We'll take a TIE fighter." I said. "Ready the ship- I have one more item of business to attend to."

_I know who I am,_ I reminded myself. _And I know what I am. _Somehow, this thought gave me courage.

"One m- what is it? Can I assist you?" T-K42 asked in shock.

"No. I must do this alone." I said. "Please assist me by securing a ship, and make sure it flies well if we have to leave in a hurry."

"In a hurry? I can do that." T-K42 said. "But please, tell me what you are going to do!"

"No more questions." I said, waving my paw again. "Go get the ship ready."

T-K42 stood and carefully went on his way. I glimpsed at Darth Vader's presence and quickly made my way across a great length of ship. I avoided everyone and everything possible, keeping myself concealed and following my wits. I finally came across Vader in yet another meditation chamber with an egg inside.

_Vader,_ I said.

_YOU!_ He snarled. _What reason do you have for contacting me?_

_ Only to tell you something. _I kept my presence hidden, watching his egg carefully. _I know of your plans to attack the rebel army. But be warned: the Force is with them._

_ As it is with me._ Darth Vader snapped.

_You have tipped the balance of the Force too far for long enough. Your Master has made it even worse._ I said. _If you wish for blood, you find me- but leave your son alone._

My _son is none of your concern. _Vader growled. _He will join the Dark Side or he will die._

_ You will murder your own son? The last of the Jedi? The last of your blood?_ I quipped. _Just like you murdered Padme?_

Vader was silent.

_Yes, I know about her. And I know how you killed her because Obi-Wan Kenobi stowed away on her ship when she went to find you. You choked her to death. You killed her and your unborn. Or so you had thought. Luke is stronger than you ever will be._ I jeered.

_SILENCE!_ Vader roared. _You will pay for your insolence, hound!_

_ Come and get me, then. Come and kill me as you've killed so many others._ I taunted. _Good luck finding me._

I knew this was now very dangerous for me and T-K42. Vader's anger was emanating from the egg.

_But there is one more thing. _I said.

Vader said nothing, anger rolling from his mind… and regret.

_There is still hope for you. Padme told me herself. _I said.

_Lies._ Vader snarled.

I turned and fled, knowing he would burst out of the egg at any moment. Knowing he would send Troopers out and there was a big chance they would see me. Even keeping to the shadows wouldn't help. I crept swiftly as a river, sliding and twisting my way to T-K42 and our awaiting TIE fighter. I had nearly reached the hangar when shots were fired. I whirled, looking for the source. Two Storm Troopers were shooting at me.

I had stepped out of the shadows for only a moment to cross the hallway. I whipped my lightsaber out and ignited it. I blocked shots while rushing to the TIE fighters. More Troopers came out of nowhere, and I head T-K42's voice calling me.

"Come on, Wolf! Quickly!"

I flattened my ears and took off, disigniting my blades and practically leaping up the ladder. I jumped into T-K42's lap and the top of the ship closed. The other Troopers were still shooting at us.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" T-K42 asked.

"I'll be learning how to!" I replied, flicking buttons and switches with my nose. I grabbed the main control stick and off we went.

We took to the sky-if one could even call it that- and fled. Other TIE fighters were sure to follow. T-K42 kept an eye out as I flew.

"Be ready to hit the firing guns, if need be. The controls are right here." I said, balancing the joystick with my paw. "I must figure out how to get to Tattoine."

"It's pretty cramped in here. These things weren't meant for two pilots…" T-K42 commented as he grabbed the controls.

I grinned. "You're lucky I'm not my larger, black and red self then. Otherwise we'd really be in trouble."

ZWPEW! ZWPEW!

"Enemies at the left!" I said. "Shoot them down!"

While T-K42 took care of the shooting, I took care of the flying. I used the Force to help figure out where the enemy TIE fighters were positioned and directed T-K42 accordingly. He was doing rather well for a first-timer.

_Rebel scum!_ Vader roared. I had decided to spy on him. _Master, Wolf has learned of the plans! She and a rebel disguised as a Storm Trooper have stolen a TIE fighter and are on their way to warn the other rebels!_

_ Indeed. _Vader's Master said._ Patience. They cannot stop us._

I closed off my spy route and focused on flying safely to Tattooine.

We finally reached the hot planet. I remembered the first time I had come here- with R2 and C3PO. Meeting Luke and Ben for the first time. I landed the ship carefully next to a dune and got out.

"We'll leave the ship here, in case any more TIE fighters follow. It'll get buried in the sand from the wind." I said as I started walking. "In the next town, I'll get you some clothes. You will need to ditch the uniform. We'll find a cheap ship to take you to the Rebel Base. " I said.

"Will they accept me?" T-K42 asked.

"It might take a while. I'll send a transmission when I can. In the meantime, tell them you are Wolf's personal assistant." I said. "Now wait here."

We had reached a town much quicker than I had thought. I went in search of clothing and a ship. I found a nice brown tunic, some black pants, and a white undershirt. I carried these in my jowls and took them to T-K42. We buried his Storm Trooper uniform deep in the sand. Now he could go with me and find a ship.

As we walked through the town, I kept my senses out for any sign of danger. I needed to keep a low profile. Eventually we can across a ship bay and asked around. I secured a ship for T-K42. And I renamed him as well.

"T-K42, your new alias is K'Toth. K'Toth Arrunzchnel." I had just made that name up. I waved my paw in his face. "You will always remember your name as K'Toth Arrunzchnel."

And off he went, going on his way to safety. I turned, facing the wide desert. It was time to get to Jabba's palace. I took off, running as fast as I could.

I reached a strange, foul-smelling place. I scented and found Leia's presence as well as Luke's. I knew I was in the right place. I needed to get inside…

Suddenly, a wall of the structure opened up and two very large skiffs zoomed past. I took a moment to realize that Luke and Leia were on one of them. I raced after the second skiff and saw that I would have to jump in order to get on. I readied myself and pounced.

My teeth saved me that day. I missed, but my jaws clamped on to a bar and held tightly as my body dragged along. I swung myself from side to side and eventually succeeded in getting a hind leg over the side of the skiff. I pulled myself up and huddled, waiting for our arrival at wherever we were going.

Eventually, the skiff slowed down and came to a complete stop. I peered my head over the side, looking down into a giant… mouth?

I had heard of this before. The Sarl'aac! Whatever we were doing here, it wasn't good. I looked over to the interior of the skiff to many universal beings laughing and having what seemed like a party. I saw that the other skiff had a board extended. I silently crept into my skiff's party and slunk my way to the other skiff, where I had to make a large leap onto the back. As I landed, my hind foot slipped a little and I had to pull myself up again. I looked over the edge of this skiff, flattening my ears at a very foul stench.

Luke was being ushered towards the plank. Leia was chained and in a very sexualized outfit. I flattened my ears. R2 was shut down, and C3PO was protesting madly. Han looked out of it, and Chewbacca was in chains. Lando was trying to stop the madness.

Luke stepped onto the plank and began to walk.

_Luke._ I said. _I am here. _

_Good!_ Luke said. _Hold on for a moment._

He JUMPED. I let out a small cry, unheard by all. But I saw his trick. He grabbed onto the board and swung back up, igniting his lightsaber. I jumped in and drew mine as well.

War broke loose on both skiffs.

I was fighting blindly, using the Force to sense where Luke and Leia were at all times. Leia cried out suddenly, and my sight returned to me. She was trying to choke Jabba the Hutt with her chains. I knew she needed help.

"LEIA!" I bellowed, leaping towards her. I grabbed a chain in my jaws and jumped onto the great worm's back, then jumped towards a wall. I landed paws first and kicked off, flying through the air and slamming to a curve at the end of the chain. Leia pulled and Jabba roared, trying to free the chains from his fat neck. I reversed direction and performed the same action, my neck crying in pain and my teeth threatening to break.

Jabba exhaled one last time as Leia and I worked on him. His eyes blackened and I helped free Leia. We scampered off towards Luke, who was having a grand fight. Han had somehow gotten ahold of a blaster and was shooting. I happened to look down into the Sarl'aac and saw Lando was caught.

"LANDO, HOLD ON!" I bellowed. Han heard me and rushed over to see.

"I got you, buddy!" he jumped to help and I was hit from behind. I turned and saw a Twi'Lek female with a large pole. She had hit me with it.

"AWAY." I snarled, blowing her backwards with a Force push.

Luke was trying to rally all of us onto the other skiff. I herded everyone I could onto it and waited for Luke to come with us. He finished off an attacking opponent and rushed towards me, I joined him at a dead run and we jumped. The first skiff was done for. We landed hard on the other skiff where our friends were and took off as fast as possible.

I panted hard, adrenaline rushing through my body. But there was something else. A different feeling…

_My time is near._ I thought.

_Are you dying?_ Luke cried. I had channeled directly to him by accident.

_Oh, Luke… _I said. _I do not die yet, nor do I die naturally._

_What do you mean?_ Luke asked.

I did not answer, sitting down and continuing to pant. Luke came over to me and ruffled my fur. Han and Leia were excited to be together again. Chewbacca, C3PO and R2 were happily chattering away about something. Lando looked uncomfortable.

I laid down and tried to stop panting.

_Are you PREGNANT?_ Luke thought suddenly.

I looked at him. "If I were pregnant, don't you think I'd be a bit FATTER?"

Luke blushed. "Sorry."

"I have never seen a male of my kind." I said. "I am not pregnant."

"You're just panting so hard… and you just said your time was near, so it sort of made sense…" Luke admitted.

"There are some things that I must keep secret from everyone and anyone but myself." I said. "Please do not ask about this any further."

Luke submitted and looked away as Han came over to me, rubbing my cheeks and ruffling my mane.

"Well DONE, kid! I never thought I'd be happy to see you!" he claimed. I laughed.

"Good to see you too." I said.

Leia had seen me before, but she was still happy. "Thanks for getting here."

"Of course, Princess." I said, dipping my head.

The rest of the ride was a blur as we had our joyful reunion.

Naturally the time came when I had to leave. I explained to Leia that I needed to make a quick transmission about K'Toth. She set me up and I talked to a superior officer.

"K'Toth is my personal assistant. He wishes to serve in the rebel army." I said. "He is very trustworthy and kind, and a hard worker."

"What is his background?" the officer asked.

I paused. "He used to be a Storm Trooper." I admitted. The officer stared at me.

"He was never loyal to the Empire. Otherwise I would have killed him. You can trust him." I urged.

"Well… that's something." The officer said.

"He knows very little about the Empire's plans, but his information does do a great deal of help. Ask him about it." I said. "Please give him as good a life as you can."

The officer sighed. "All right."

"Thank you." I said. I closed off the transmission and turned to Leia and Luke.

There was an awkward silence before I spoke. "Well, you both knew I was once an agent of the Dark Side."

"It's… it's not that." Leia admitted.

"We- well, it feels like you're not going to be here anymore." Luke chimed in.

I sighed and lowered my head, closing my eyes. "A very observant feeling indeed."

I waited for a reaction before opening my eyes slowly. "I am a rogue now. I am neither Jedi nor Sith. I don't belong anywhere, and I need my freedom. I love you all, I really do."

Leia crouched next to me and rubbed my cheek. "I understand. It'll be hard to let you go. But you have to do what you need to. And you need to be free, then that's all up to you. But always know you will have a position of high power here."

_A position never to be filled by me._ I thought sadly.

Luke came over and hugged my neck. "You're a very dear friend to us, Wolf. But if you feel you must be rogue, then rogue you must be."

I knew I had more to do. "I must say goodbye to everyone else, too."

I said my goodbye to Lando, licking his hand affectionately. I jumped up and put my paws on Han, poking my nose into his cheek and making him grin. Chewbacca scratched my back as I rubbed on his legs like a cat. R2 cried while I pressed my head against his cold metal side. I knocked C3PO to the ground and cat on him, wagging my tail.

All too soon, it was time to go.

I readied a small pod for myself, easy to fly and safe enough from damage. I turned to the people I considered my family.

"Thank you, for everything." I said. "I will always be here. May the Force be with you."

The saddest sound we all heard together was the revving of my ship's engine as I fired it up to go.

I flew straight to Darth Vader's new Death Star. I was going to face him and turn myself in. The Empire was never going to stop looking for me, and I was not going to allow them to hurt others because of me.

_Ready yourself, and your Master. I am coming._ I warned.

Vader growled. _Little fool._

I sensed Emperor Palpatine in the fleet of Imperial ships I was among. I landed inside the bigger ship and stepped out into an escort of trigger-happy Storm Troopers. Darth Vader himself was waiting for me too.

I got out of my ship and walked right up to him. "I turn myself in. Willingly. You have no need for weapons."

"You are a traitor and a rebel army member. You will be tried for treason and executed accordingly." Vader snarled, wiggling his fingers to an awaiting Storm Trooper.

The Trooper held a collar and harness forged from many metals. It was attached to a heavy chain. I stood very still as the Trooper fitted the metal onto my body and handed the chain to Vader. Vader began walking and I followed easily, keeping my breathing even and my eyes uncaring.

"So this is how it ends. Much like that day many years ago when I gave you to Master the first time- one a chain collar and a chain leash." Vader commented.

"Indeed. Yet this time I come willingly and keep pace. You see, Darth Vader, I have accepted my death." I said. "There will be no mercy for me, nor and second chances. I accepted that fact long ago."

"You pretend to be wise beyond your years." Vader said. "But you must be scared."

"Not at all." I remarked.

We reached Emperor Palpatine's chambers. I beheld the grotesque man standing before me, cloaked in black and bearing unsettling eyes.

"Welcome back, Lord Wolf." He said.

"'Lord' is not my title. I am just Wolf." I said. "Traitor to the Empire."

The Emperor's eyes flashed cruelly. "You are to be executed on the morrow."

"I expected as such. I am ready to face my death." I said, sitting down regally.

The Emperor raised his hands. I had expected he would shock me. I quickly formed a Force shield around my body and his lightning bounced off. I was much stronger than he was. I had more ways of using the Force than he had ever imagined.

The old man pushed harder, trying to kill my shield and get to me. It was not to be. Finally he gave up.

"We do not wait. We kill her_ now_." The old man said.

"Why not publicly execute me? It'll make more of an impression on the rebels." I suggested.

The Emperor smiled sickly.

An hour or so later, everything was set up. A public, holographic broadcast was all over the galaxy. I was led to Darth Vader's hungry lightsaber as the Emperor yammered on and on about betrayal, treason, and such. I was strong. I had to be. The universe would see my bravery in the face of death.

Luke's voice broke to me in a panic. _We're coming to save you!_

_No._ I said. _This must be. I love you, all of you. Tell the others._

Luke sobbed.

"The sentence is _death._" The Emperor snarled. "Let this be a lesson to all you rebels out there who dare oppose the Empire."

He nodded to Vader, who ignited his lightsaber. Two Storm Troopers held me in place by stretching out some of the chains attached to my harness. I stood tall, tail upright and ears perked. My head was high. Vader stood beside me and measured the distance needed to lop my head off. His blade came close to my neck, and I resisted an urge to flinch. Some of my fur singed and crackled from the heat.

Vader raised his blade high in the air…

ZWOCK.

Leia cried out as she saw her friend's neck sliced open. The wolf stood for a moment, then slowly crumped and rolled onto her side. Luke shuddered and Han hugged Leia from behind. Chewbacca roared in pain. R2, C3PO, and Lando made small, choked noises. Leis felt her heart bursting with pain and regret.

"If only we had known sooner…" she sobbed. "We could have saved her."

"This is what happens when you defy the Empire!" Darth Vader said, grabbing a fistful of Wolf's mane and raising her head.

And suddenly, she was gone.

Wolf's body had vanished.

Darth Vader looked perplexed- or, at least, he would have if he didn't have a mask on. Luke and Leia blinked at the same time.

"Just like Yoda…" Luke breathed. "And Ben."

Leia looked at Luke. "Is it possible?"

Luke nodded. "It's just like when we all first met and Ben sacrificed himself. She's become immortal!"

Everyone looked around, hoping to see the ghost of the playful, loving, loyal wolf.

But she never showed.

Leia curled up into the fetal position that night as she tried to sleep. Her head was full of pain, her heart was dead, and she couldn't stop crying. It was a wonder how she even fell asleep…

_"Leia." Whispered a kind voice. It was soft and whispery, like the wind._

_ Leia opened her eyes and looked up. She was dreaming. She was floating among the stars, still curled up. She looked around._

_ "Hello?" she called._

_ "I'm here." The voice said. "Leia, I'm free."_

_ Leia smiled sadly. "Oh, Wolf…"_

_ "Do you understand now?" the voice asked._

_ "Understand… understand what?" Leia asked._

_ "I was never a purebred wolf, Leia." Wolf answered._

_ "Where are you?" Leia called. "Where are you?"_

_ "I am all around you, Leia. In the plants, and the seeds. In you, and other beings. Leia…" the voice trailed off._

_ Leia felt as though she may know now._

_ "Say it." The voice of Wolf urged._

_ "You are the Force itself." Leia breathed. "You were embodied in a wolf."_

_ "Clever girl." The voice might have been smiling. "Yes. Leia, I was forged many, many years ago. But my memories were lost to me. I regained them as I trained to become both Sith and Jedi. I am free now, Leia. I am free."_

_ Leia cried. "I wish you were still here. But it'd be cruel to keep you away from where you belong."_

_ There was a warm wind around her legs, as though Wolf was rubbing like a feline again. "Do not mourn for me. I am always here… always. No matter when you need me. May the Force be with you." The voice faded softly._

Leia awoke with a start and rushed to Luke and Han's room without a thought. She threw open the door and turned on a light, startling both boys awake and not even flinching when the drew the blankets up around themselves.

"I saw her. In my dream." Leia panted.

"Who?" Han asked, propping himself up on a pillow.

"Wolf!" Leia cried. "She's the Force!"

"Leia, calm down…" Luke uttered.

"No, I'm serious! Wolf was the Force itself!" Leia cried, closing the door.

Luke grinned sadly. "I know."

Han looked at him. "You what?"

"I know." Luke said. "She came to me, too."

Han rubbed his eyes. "That's funny… she came to me too."

"So we all had a dream about her. Don't you see? She's the Force, and killing her was the only way to set her free! That's why she sacrificed herself to the Empire- there was just no other way!" Leia said, smacking her palm with her fist excitedly.

The rest of the night and well into the morning was spent discussing their dreams.

Darth Vader awoke from his meditation chamber, remembering his dream.

_"Your son has hope for you." _Wolf had said. Though never present in physical form, Darth Vader had known it was her. _"The Force is with them. Thank you… for freeing me."_

He shook it off. Wolf… the Force? What did it mean?

He pondered it for only a moment before life continued. There was a war to be fought, and rebels to crush. There was Luke to convert to the Dark Side.

And in the end, we all know what happened.

The Force, as is her rightful name, was returned home. And she's still with us, laughing and rubbing against our legs in the warm winds of time. Free at last.

All you must do is believe.

The End


End file.
